When We Meet Again
by supernaturalkissed
Summary: After she slaps Paul, he imprints on her. but he kept it a secret from her and the gang. What will happen when Jake's imprint dosen't like Bella? How will the gang cope with her surpise leaving. OCC.
1. Chapter 1

**When We Meet Again**

**Summary: When Paul is slapped by Bella, he secretly imprints on her. No one knows but him. Although he has gotten closer to her then he normally would. One night they ignited their romance and had sex. But what will happen when Jake's imprint doesn't like Bella?**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. All characters are occ. Rated m. Paul/Bella pairing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Bella's point of view**

It was a week after graduation, and I was in my incredibly small, pale yellow kitchen, making several things for tonight's bonfire down at La Push beach. Tonight was an end of the school year celebration, which all the imprints', and the wolf's families that know of them being shape-shifters were attending. I personally think that they use that excuse to celebrate anything.

That also includes my father since he started hanging out with Sue and accidentally saw Seth phase into a horse sized wolf. Like me, he didn't freak out, which was a good thing. He did know something was up, but he just never imagined that their horse sized puppies. Since they phased in front of his eyes, if also heard the tribes stories. Including knowing that the Cullen's are vampires, which he was pissed off at me from going out with Edward.

Since I was told about them being werewolves, I started a friendship both with Emily, Kim, and surprisingly Paul; the shape-shifter with the anger problems. Emily was Sam's imprint, and Leah's cousin. Kim was Jared's imprint, and the same age, as I am. They became my sister's and they accepted me without any problems. All three of us shared cooking for the wolves since Emily found out she's pregnant.

Paul on the other hand, was another story. Before he downright hated me, until the day I slapped him outside of the Black's house. After that day, he was slowly opening up to me, and being kind of nicer in a way. We became closer, then we normally were. Just a few people know that. Plus there was one time where I slept with him, although it didn't last as long as I hoped. Besides it only happen once, which I was kind of disappointed.

I was currently finishing up with the three deserts, triple batches of; double chocolate chip cookies, apple turnovers', cheesecake brownies topped with colorful m&m. I usually baked the deserts. It was a ritual since I had gotten over my Edward leaving-me-depression, as what Jake always called it.

Opening the sunshine yellow cabinet, where we stored the containers, I was about to grab several until the doorbell rang. Sighing, I threw off my flour covered dark purple apron, while it landed on the floor right beside the refrigerator. Opening the front door, I was shocked to the core, at seeing who it was.

Jessica Stanley, my friend since the beginning of junior year, also Jake's imprint as of three weeks ago. Jake told her about them being werewolves. She fainted, after she saw them in their wolf forms. She was standing there on my front porch wearing, a light blue tank top and cut off jean shorts with black flip flops that tie her outfit together. Her straight brown hair was light blowing in the hot summer breeze. I was not in the mood for her, so I plastered on a fake smile. Something that I had recently, gotten extremely good at doing.

"Hi, Jessica, you can, come in if you want to?"

"Sure," she said, hesitantly.

We move into the living room. I sat down on my father's old brick red recliner, while she was sitting on the comfortable mismatched plaid couch. She took in a deep breath, nervously looking at her recently manicured hands. Her eyes twitched around the room, taking in the homey feel. Afterward, her eyes darted to mine, "There is a reason why I came here."

"Okay. Tell me."

"I want you to stay away from Jake."

"What?"

"He doesn't want you. So stop trying to pursue him. He has me."

"I'm only his friend. I have only thought, of him as a brother. I would never take him away from you."

"That's where we have the problem. Now don't we. I'm his imprint. Soul mate, his other half, the whole nine yards. From what I heard from the guys, he is all you think about. He is still in love with you, and I'm tired of it. Tired of hearing those all talk so lovingly about you, especially someone who used to be, in love with their enemy."

I thought for a moment, "What I don't understand is why you're telling me to stay away from him. I'm not taking him away from you. I don't think of him in that way. I only thought of him as a brother and nothing more. There was no romance between the two of us. Jake was the one that liked me like that. Not me, as seeing I was still getting over Edward. What the hell is your problem! So what if I used to date a fucking vampire. It's not like I would ever date one again! They cause too much fucking problems. I also love the pack. They are like my family. For the first time in my life, I finally feel like I belong. Now I don't stick out like a sore thumb."

She smirked, "Well, I'm his imprint. With him being the rightful alpha of the pack. I can get what I want. You can leave by my warning or theirs."

I got up, and so did Jessica. I was staring at her blue eyes with hatred. My hands were on my hips. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

She gave another evil smirk, before saying, "Simple. You knew about them before me. They always want their imprints happy. All I have to do is tell Jake that I'm not happy. Then, you would get it twice, as bad. So how about this, you don't step a foot on the res and away from my Jake you lousy leech lover, and if you don't I will have another thing coming towards you."

With that she turned around and left my father's house. I sat their stunned. How the hell could she? I was beyond angry. How can that little slut, ever tell me to stay away from my best friend? Tears of anger shed from my eyes. Great more freaking drama that what I normally have in my life; first with Edward leaving me in the freaking cold ass woods to now being told to stay away from Jake. Even though I only thought of him as a younger brother.

Ten minutes passed as I sat on the couch too stunned to even move. In the bottom of my heart I knew she was right. Why would they want me? I'm a nobody, so who would care if I up and disappear.

Since I'm a pale face leech lover that everyone secretly hates even though they are nice towards me behind my back, although not from Paul; even when Victoria was chasing after my ass she was at least nicer towards me. They wouldn't care if I leave and never come back. The only person who would be is Charlie. But he hangs around Seth a lot. He is like the son he never had.

I picked myself off of the couch before Charlie came back from the store. I ran up to the bathroom, without falling over my own two feet, scrubbing my face clean with soap and water. Once I was in my room, my cell buzzed, bringing me out of my fuzzy phase.

**Bella, I need your help. Please come down here to Phoenix- Eva Wally.**

Eva Wally has been my best friend since I moved to Arizona at the age of three. She always was like a sister to me, but she was a year older than me. My parents meet her and love her like a second daughter. She even lived with me and my mom for a year.

She is taller than me, and had light blond hair with natural brown highlight to her lower back. She also has sapphire blue eyes, and tanned skin. She was also into sports. We were the same, but yet different at the same time.

So when I received her text. There was no way I was not going to be there for her. Especially since she has a young daughter; Calliope Wally.

I took out my phone and sent her; _**I will be their soon. Don't worry everything will be fine.**_

With that settled. Plus I needed to get away from the area, too. If Jessica wanted me to stay away from the res, and Eva needs me it was the perfect get away and Forks also held too many memories with Jake and the pack, not to mention even some with the Cullen's. I quickly wrote a letter Emily, Kim, and Paul. I had to give them a goodbye, even if it wasn't in person.

Paul. Thinking his name brought butterflies into my stomach. I never thought I would, ever felt that way about some guy, ever. Not when I was ever with Edward, or any guys in Phoenix. Even with the quick sex we had before he got called to vampire duty. Some part of me deep down knows I will miss him the most.

Two hours passed as I packed up all the things that were important to me. I had the notes set up on the top of the containers. Hoping Charlie would bring them. Heavy footsteps alerted me to Charlie's present.

He came into the kitchen in his usual light blue jeans and one of his many plaid shirts. His dark brown hair was sticking up all over the place. "Hey, dad, there is something that I have to tell you."

He looked at me, judging my serious expression. I think he was able to tell that it was important. "Sure, go ahead, Bells. You can tell me anything."

Taking a deep breath, while preparing myself from leaving him, "Eva text me today. I need to go down there. It's something important. I don't know exactly what, but she wants to tell it to me in front of my face."

He sighed, "When will you be leaving?"

"Now, she said it was important, and you know how she doesn't like to lie."

He came over to me, giving me a hug. "Be careful. Are you going to tell Emily and the gang you're leaving?"

"I have written letters for three people. It explains everything in them. Can you give them to the right person for me at tonight's bonfire?"

"Yes. Although it would be better if you give them to yourself."

"I can't. I have to go. My flight will be leaving soon, any my truck wont make it there."

"Bye, Bells."

"Bye, dad," I yelled out to him, as I pulled my two suitcases.

Making my way to the car, I threw the two large suite cases to the passenger side of my ancient truck. As I turned my key it wouldn't start. "Now is not the fucking time to die on me!" I screamed. This can't be happening. Not now, I thought panicking.

Grabbing my cell from my jeans pocket, as I dialed Angela's number, she picked up on the third ring.

"Hello," her voice came from the other end.

"Angela, it's me, Bella. Can I ask you for a favor?" I asked her hoping she would be able too.

"What's the favor, Bella?"

"I need a ride to the airport."

"Sure, I will be over there in ten minutes."

Ten minutes have passed at the same time as she pulled her care up to my house. She got out as, her long black hair blew in the wind. She came over to me, helping me get the second suitcase out of the car.

"So where are you going? Not that I want to be noisy." She asked me once we were in the car.

"Back to Phoenix, my friend and her daughter need me there. Plus I'm not really doing anything now anyway," I told her, as I ran my hand through her brown hair. "I need to get far away from Jessica. Before I use violence on her."

"Why?" Asked Angela, as she eyes did a quick glance at Bella. "Did something happen to Jake?"

I sighed, "No. She forbid me from seeing Jake and going onto the res like she owns the place."

Angela's eyes flicked to me once again. "Why the hell would she do that? I mean you and Jake have been friends for a very long time."

"She must be very insecure," I stated. Angela nodded in agreement with me.

"Here we go," she said, as she stopped out front of the local airport. I didn't even notice that she already have pulled to a complete stop. Time sure does fly by. "Have fun, and please keep in touch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. All characters are occ. Rated m. Paul/Bella pairing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Emily's point of view**

The summer's warm breeze flowed through my raven black hair, making several strands of hair flying around my face. I rapped my light forest green zipper jacket, and threw the hood on my head. That stopped my hair from going all over the place without using a rubber band.

My eyes darted along the shoreline of the beach, watching the waves coming in then going back out. It was very soothing to look at and listen to. It was something that I used to do when I was a young child with my father before he passed away.

The seagull's fly near the water looking for possible fish for their supper. Their white wing glided peacefully in the air. Some of them glided on top of the turquoise blue water. My sore feet laid out in front of me, while my toes got wet with the warm ocean water.

Most of the guys were setting up tables, for tonight bonfire right behind of me. They liked setting up the tables and stuff for this kind of thing. I sighed, as I watched some of the seagulls flapping their wings at each other. Running my hand protectively over my unborn child, I began to imagine the near future.

A small boy, around the age of three of four, was running around the yard, while Sam is chasing them as the sun shined on their brown skin. While I was sitting on the front porch, pregnant with another, watching the whole time as they played, while thinking of how good it would be to have this one.

I was brought out of my thoughts, with a large hand touching my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat, as I slightly jumped off the log that I was sitting on. Taking a deep breath, closing my eyes as I exhaled loudly, while steadying my frantic heart beat, turning my head to the side, to see my handsome Fiance; Sam Uley.

He was staring down at me with concern, in his deep brown eyes. He bent down to his knees, and then kissed me on the cheek, before meeting my eyes again.

"Emily, are you alright?" He asked me, as he placed his hands on my cheeks.

"Yes. I was just thinking about the future."

"What kind of future were you thinking about so hard?"

A genuine smile spread across my lips, "Great. You were chasing are unborn child through the backyard. Smiles were across both of your faces. I was sitting on the front porch of the house, my stomach swollen with our second child."

He smiles, brightly, "So your thinking about having another child after this one comes out?"

"Yes, I want at least two or three." I stopped for a fraction of a moment, "There is something I want you to promise me."

"Yes, sweetheart whatever makes you happy as long as it within reason."

"I want Bella, to be a part of our child's life. I know that I have only known her for a couple of months, but I think of her as a sister."

"Sure. It's up to her though. All I want to see is that you're happy."

"I'm happy, really." I told him, before I placed a kiss on his cheek. We always talked about having a big family, with at least two to three kids.

He sat down on the other end of the twisted log. That had to be uncomfortable. I rested my head on his shoulder, while his arm snaked out, wrapping around my waist tenderly.

Sighing, as I closed my eyes in contentment. I really enjoyed spending time with him like this. It was romantic, until the noise started in the background. I growled in frustration. Sam's chest rumbled against my back.

"Honey, did you just growl?" Sam asked me.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Why?"

"They ruined my peaceful relaxation." I grumbled out angrily.

"Come on, setting up is done. People are just arriving." He stood up, and then held his muscular hand out. I put my smaller one in his, as he helped me up from the branch.

My eyes swept over the beach, looking at everyone's familiar faces. Everyone was there, but one special woman. I wanted to see her the most, Bella Swan, or how I think of her as B.

She was no were around, and she was never late, ever. So I looked once again, seeing if I missed her in the crowd. Her father, Charlie, was already here. He placed several containers on the tables. Then, he walked over to me and Sam.

"Emily. Bells told me to give this to you. I think it may be important," he said, nervously. He was so much like his daughter.

"Where is she?" I asked.

He shifted his weight on his other foot, before replying, "She left. She went to help her friend out in Arizona."

"Thanks, for telling me. If you need anything let me know." I told him seriously. He was not a bad person, maybe a little bit emotionally stunned. But I guess that is a guy thing, I suppose.

"Thank, I appreciated that, but I'm fine. Well I'll see you around," he said, quietly. Then, he left and went over to help Billy.

"Babe, do you want to read that now?" Sam asked me.

I thought about it for a moment, "Yes." I opened the envelope, hoping it isn't something terrible.

_Dear Emily,_

_I know that I have only known you for a while, but I thought of you as a sister. You are a wonderful, strong, wise, and extremely beautiful woman. I'm proud to know you, even if it was a short period of time._

_By the time that you read this, I will be gone from this area. It's not you or anyone of the guys from the pack. But there is another reason, and her name is Jessica Stanley. She told me to get lost. She thought I was going to go after Jake. But I told her several times that I wasn't interested in him that way. He was like a brother to me, and always will be. Besides that's the point, I am totally in love with Paul._

_That's right, the Paul everyone knows. Okay, back to the point. She wanted me gone, even from the reservation, and I knew about them keeping the imprints happy. So I left without saying a word, or she probably would have done something more._

_I will come back, eventually. But right now, I'm needed in Arizona, and I have no idea when I will be back. I will be though, so we can open the bakery that we dreamed of sharing._

_With all my love,_

_Bella Swan_

I took in a deep breath, while scanning the crowed. My eyes landed on Jake and his, slut of an imprint, Jessica. They were both snuggling on a blanket right by the blazing fire. They were in a heated lip lock with each other. I stomped my way over to her since I was on a mission, tapping my slender index finger, on her fake tanned scrawny, bony shoulder.

They broke the kiss, and looked up at me. Tears ran down my cheek bones. "You," I pointed my finger at her. I noticed a crowed started to form around me, along with a tear-stained Kim, and angry Paul. In fact, I never think I have seen Paul this angry before. His body was shaking really badly, but his control was excellent right now. " Your nothing but a worthless piece of crap! How fucking dare you! Just because you are jealous of Bella dose not mean you can go and run her out of town, you worthless whore!"

"What are you talking about?" Jake questioned, confused and a somewhat angry. "She didn't do anything wrong, so what are you talking about?"

"Yes, she did. She told Bella to stay away from you! Hell she even told her to stay away from the res. Apparently, she is afraid of losing you, even though Bella only sees you as a brother and one of her best guy friends."

"It's true," Kim said, with her hands on her hips. She was glaring at Jessica with so much hate.

"That not possible, she said she had to go help a friend, back in Phoenix. She left to go to her friend's house in Arizona," Charlie said. He then frowned for a second, "Unless that was a cover story."

"Read." I told him, as I handed the letter to him. His facial expression soon turned to anger within moments.

"Why?" He asked Jessica.

"It's not like she has anyone here," Jessica said.

"She has me," Paul said.

"No she doesn't," Jake said.

"It's not like you can find another woman. One who is less of a whore? It's not like she is your imprint," Jessica said, cocky.

Kim went over to her, slapping her, at the same time Paul yelled, "She's my imprint!"

"What!" Sam, Jared, Charlie, and Jake yelled at the same time. While everyone else gasped.

"I don't believe you. Why would you, imprint on a slut," Jessica sneered out.

Kim went over to her, slapped her on the other cheek. Jessica stood up, tackling Kim to the ground. Sam moved me out of the way. Since they were too close to the fire, Kim's pinky finger, went into the orange flam. She screamed out in pain. Jared and Sue rushed over to her, as Leah and Jake held, onto a struggling Jessica.

Sue was treating her recently burned pinky finger. Sam placed me on his lap as he sat down on the ground. "Second degree burns. Kim, sweetheart, you need to go to the doctors. Jared, can you take her, while we settle this problem," Sue said.

"Yes, Sue." Jared told her. He picked her up in his arms, and they left.

"Now, Paul. Why didn't you tell anyone that you've imprinted?" Billy questioned him. I knew that Billy thought of Bella as another daughter to him.

"I want to get to know her first. I didn't want to take her choices away from her," Paul said, bravely. "Plus, I was scared of her not wanting me because the fates have chosen her for me."

"Why are you scared of telling her?" Embry asked.

Paul sighed, "Because she used to date a leech, and I know what all of you feel through your mind. I wanted all of you to be comfortable with her on your own terms."

"Did she know," Charlie said. His arms were crossed, as he was glaring at him.

"No," Paul replied.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Quill asked.

"I was scared. Scared she wouldn't like me," he said, as he looked to the sand beneath him. He sounded so heartbroken. This was another side of him, one that I had never seen.

"God, Paul!" I yelled. The tension subsided, and hearty laughs filled the air, all from me screaming. Anger tear spilled from my eyes, "What the hell are you fucking laughing at, assholes."

By now the silent tear, broke into heaping sobs'. They stopped, looked at me, and everyone mumbled, "Sorry."

"Babe, are you hungry?" Sam asked me, while rubbing my stomach protectively.

"No. I'm tired." Then, right on the spot, I yawned.

"Let's get you to bed."

"Bed sounds like a pretty good idea right now."

"Bye, guys." I yelled from over my shoulder. I guess tonight I was in a yelling mood.

"See, you later." Sam yelled, as the guys nodded.

He picked me up bridal style, and headed for his house that he owned since he was eighteen. It was a small two story cottage. Someone from his mother's side of the family built the house. Every owner would add a personal addition to the house as of family tradition.

In the distance, a small pain filled howl echoed in the distance. By the sound, I knew it was Paul. My heart broke for him. He didn't know where his imprint was currently Located. Wherever you are, Bella, I love you my sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. All characters are occ. Rated m. Paul/Bella pairing.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Three- Four years Later<strong>

**Charlie's point of view**

Four years ago my only daughter moved to Arizona, to be closer with her best friend of several years. She also wanted to be far from Jessica, as possible. Not that I blame her, as seeing she put her through hell. Nobody blames her on that subject. I have seen her occasionally, about twice a year, but today is the day she will be moving back here permanently. In fact, she will be living in my old house in Forks, since I live with Sue, at her cozy house in La Push.

For the past three years, I have been dating Sue, and this coming the end of this summer we will be getting married on one of the beaches of La Push. Most of the guests will be the wolves with their imprint and children if they had any, besides a couple of my childhood friends. Some of the cops that I got to know will also be attending.

Plus I will be gaining a step son and daughter, not that I didn't think of them as my children for the past three years. It will only be official. Sue also thinks of Bella as, her own daughter, which I was glad about. Bella's birth mother never cares as much as Sue does, nor as grounded.

The only one that knew she was coming back was Sue, and that was only because she was cooking for everyone. She even makes several gift bags for the kids and lottery tickets for the adults. Also, she made sure that she cooked something special for the kids, which include all the children, including the one imprint, and younger wolves.

Emily and Sam have a three-year-old son, named Hunter. Who looks like a mini Sam, including his personality? Kim and Jared have a two-year-old son named, Jackson. Who has physical qualities, from both of his parents. Quill's imprint, Claire Young, who is also Emily's niece, was also going to be here. So the backyard was going to be full of kids and wolves for the whole day. Not that I'm complaining at all.

Walking into the light tan kitchen, Sue and some of the wolves' imprints were slaving away over the stove. She had some of the wolves, on decorating duty, and some of the younger wolves on chopping duty. Everyone was working, and surprisingly no one complained, as far as I know.

Later today, we were going to have a grill out. Most of the wolves and their imprints think it is because of the upcoming summer, but they don't know the truth, whatsoever. It was a surprise welcoming home party for Bella. I know she is dying to see some of her friends again, including Paul LaHote.

I wonder how they will take to her surprise, especially Paul. Now he might let his anger get the best of him. I guess he has always been that way, from what I was told. Not that I blame him at all.

"Why are you putting pink icing on more than one cupcake?" Jake asked, in curiously. I was waiting for someone to ask that question. I just didn't think that he would be the one to ask that type of question.

Jessica was right next to him. She had a small diamond ring on her ring finger. Jake proposed two weeks ago. They had planned their wedding for two months after mine and Sue's. I was hoping that they won't be getting married at all. I don't think they are right for each other.

"I have a reason. So now icing them or get out of my kitchen?" Sue told him, while waving a spatula at him and Jessica. Sue went back to doing whatever she was doing before, but it had to be something that involved food.

Jessica was still coming to terms with her jealousy issues. Besides, every single member of the pack, and their imprints, haven't been talking to her. The only friends that she has on the reservation are Jake's older sisters. Although the only reason they talk to her is because she is dating their younger brother. Everyone completely ignores her whenever they see her, unless they are required to talk to her. To a point, I felt bad, but then I don't since she did that to my own flesh and blood. Although I try to be polite every time I see her, along with my Susie.

"He does make a good point, mom. I thought we were going to icing them all with vanilla icing. So why are they pink and blue?" Seth asked, curiously. He was a good kid out of the bunch.

"Son, just do what I asked. All will be revealed later," Sue replied, mysteriously. She glanced over at me, giving me a smirk. I know she was having fun knowing something that the pack doesn't.

"I have to go, is there anything you need from the store?" I asked around the room. The store was just my cover story. All of them shook their head, implying that they didn't need anything. With that I left to Port Angeles.

**Bella's point of view**

It was a good thing that I went to Arizona when I did. When I got their Eva Wally, was waiting for me, with her three month old daughter in her arms.

Since she turned eighteen, my mother, let her move into my childhood home, rent free. She knew that my friend was trying to raise a child on her own without anyone's help. On the way to the house, she told me why she needs me here. She told me she was dying from breast cancer, and she wanted someone with her.

The only family Eva has now, is her young daughter. Her parents died when she was eight, from a car accident. Her grandmother raised her until she died from heart failure. She has been living on her own since the age of seventeen. But she also thought of me as a sister, and I thought of her the same way. So I was going to do everything in my power to help her. Weather, it was by her request or one of her doctors.

So I stayed with her, all the time, day and night. This made her pissed off, severally. So she made me enrolled, my ass into the nearest community college, in a culinary arts program. It was something that I liked to do, and had flexible hours.

It was one of her promises that I have kept for her. She is the main reason I have been spending the last four years in the sunny desert. Once I give someone a promise I tend to stick with it. No matter how difficult it can be, or how time consuming, either.

As I spent a couple of weeks down here, I noticed something was off. It happened so sudden. I was getting sick constantly, but I thought it was something I ate. So I push it off for a while thinking that it was stress. But, Eva, had enough and sent me to the local doctor's office. So I got check by the doctor, that I used to go too when I was a child.

This resulted in finding out that I was pregnant, so that one special night with Paul, had one consequence that I didn't want to happen at that time. I was not ready for a big responsibility. I got over it, the very next day, as seeing I had something of Paul inside of me. I was blaming the sudden hormonal changes.

By the time I was five months along, Eva passed away. She died on the operating table. She had to have surgery to remove a tumor, and I was scared for her. Scared for the fact that she might die, and she did. Before she died, she gave me custody of her daughter, and I promised to take care of her as my own.

After her death, and being pregnant at the same time, I called one of my cousins. Kelsey Butterfingers, who is my aunt's oldest daughter, left France to move in with me. She decided to travel around and take college classes online then in a school. She stayed with me through thick and thin. She also was my backbone when my mother and her husband died. With their deaths, I gained money from both of their wills. Which I have money to spend without worrying getting low on money for their needs, or my own.

Then my daughter, Farah, came into the world, a few weeks after their deaths. She weighted seven pounds and five ounces. So I then became a mother of two infants. Even know they will be close to the same age. While I was in school, Kelsey was their permit babysitter.

So I kept my promise and finished up school, earning my degree in culinary science. So that leaves me to today. Kelsey, the girls, and I were in a hotel room in Port Angels waiting for my father to show up. He was the only one that I have kept in contact with from that area. If I spoke to anyone I would have broken my promise to Eva about not finishing school, since I would want to come back to that area.

So my father knows about my kids. He just doesn't know who Farah's father is. But I think he might already know that it is one of the boy for La Push, since she has a tanned skin tone.

Calliope is four years old. Her hair is just below her shoulder's length, and is light brown. She has her mother's tanned skin, and bright blue eyes. She is also the same height and size as Farah. She was shy, but once you she gets to know you she's extremely talkative.

Farah, on the other hand, you can tell that she has some Native American in her blood. She has raven black hair, light olive skin completion. She has the same light brown eyes as I do.

Kelsey died her hair black with purple highlights. She hated her normal mocha brown color.

"Kelsey, we need to get both of the girls, clothing packed!" I yelled in the other room. I was just finishing up the final touches on my own clothes.

"Fine, I will get Calliope's, while you get Farah's."

"No, mommy I can do it," Farah said. The two girls were currently sitting on the edge of their bed watching Scooby-doo. She came running to the other bed, where her clothes were folded and in piles. She threw her small traveling book bag on the bed and threw all of her clothes in.

"Honey, you didn't have to do that. Thank you." I praised her.

"You're welcome," my three year old daughter, Farah said.

A knock on the hotel room door, which Kelsey opened, in stepped my father. His black hair was starting to grey on the top. He gave Kelsey a one arm hug.

He has gotten to know her over the last few years. Since she doesn't know her father, he acts like a father figure towards her. She returned his hug. Next he hugged the girls.

At first he thought that, I taking care of Eva's Daughter, Calliope was going to put a strain on my pregnancy at that time. But it didn't, since I had the help of Kelsey. Although he wanted me to move back with him, when I told him I was pregnant. Then, in return I told him about the promise that I made to Eva. He didn't like it, but he understood where I was coming from.

He just didn't like that I was living so far away from him. Especially since my mother died not soon before I gave birth to Farah. Since I was of age, he had no say on what I can and can't do.

"Bella, how are you?" My dad asked.

"Good. Wonderful."

"So how are my grandchild," he said.

"Hyper."

"Can we go fishing?" Calliope asked, as she tugged on Charlie's pant leg. A smile quickly grew on his face. Even know that he knew, she isn't biologically related to him. He still thinks of her as his own granddaughter. Like how I always treated her as one of my own.

"You ready. We need to get going, or there will be no more food there with all the boys," said Charlie, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yes, let's do this, before I chicken out," I said, hoping that I have the confidence to tell Paul that he has a daughter today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. All characters are occ. Rated m. Paul/Bella pairing.**

**Thank you for anyone reviewing, favoring, and following this story. ~Supernaturalkissed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Bella's point of view**

Sitting in the car with two toddlers for an hour is better than having to face several wolves and some of their imprints. I know that it wasn't my fault that I left the town on such a short notice. I was just glad that Eva got a hold of me when she did that day. If she didn't I don't know what would have happened. I just hope that they aren't all pissed that I didn't keep in contact with any of them.

Kelsey was sitting up front in the passenger seat, having an intelligent conversation with my father. Even thought they aren't related to each other, they still consider each other family. Kelsey didn't have a stable father figure in her life.

When we were younger her father, Robert Butterfingers, would always be away traveling for business. When he was home, he was always out with his mistress or drunk as a skunk. He was never violent towards her and her mother. But he didn't even really acknowledge her.

Her mother, Helena, on the other hand was always busy for her. When she wasn't at home, or at work, she was always at her other partners house. She would always at least seen her once a day, until she hit her teenage years.

When Kelsey was eighteen she took her stuff and left. She only hears from her parents every once in a while. They usually talk to her not the other way around. She never calls them in fear of being rejected.

I didn't even bother to follow along with their conversation. My mind has been elsewhere. My father was driving his car, the one he brought recently, while I was in the back with the two girls as they are hoping to play in the ocean soon. On the other hand, I was hoping that this reunion will come out smoothly. Although, I know it won't all work in my favor as seeing I haven't had any contact with anyone? Including Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's point of view<strong>

Four years have passed since I had seen or heard from Bella. No one really has. Not even Emily and those two were closer as sisters. Although, I think her father has kept in contact with her, but he just keeps it a secret. I knew that they used to consider each other like sisters.

The only person that she stayed in contact with was her father. From what he told the gang, is that he only visits twice a year and calls her every Friday. Apparently she is a very busy woman with not a lot of time on her hands. Hopefully she will come home very soon since her father is marrying Sue, closer to the end of this summer. I know that she won't miss something important to her father.

I can't imagine how Leah will be towards her new step sister since they were never really friendly towards each other. Although, in the last couple of years her temper dimmed down. Especially since Leah, would always call her leech lover, or a Popsicle fucker.

Leah also was jealous that, Bella has replaced her as Emily's new best friend, it torn her up inside some more. Since Emily announced that she was pregnant, Leah has dropped the feud against her. So they worked their relationship out. It was not as it was before the imprinting happened, but it is getting somewhere.

Seth on the other hand, had a thing for Bella. A small crush if you say. So he has no problems with her. Now his feelings towards her are sisterly. Which happened when her father and his mother started dating. He thought it would be too weird.

Jessica Stanley who happens to be Jake's imprint ruins everything that I had planned for that night. That bonfire I was going to tell her that I imprinted on her. I even bought her a book that I thought she would like. Even though we did have sex that one special night, which was her first time. I knew she wasn't over from her broken heart with that Cullen boy yet.

From the past four years I dealt with the pain, although the pain wasn't too bad. I just put my mind, over the matter.

For the first two years I did extra patrolling, while I worked extra shifts at Quil's parents grocery store. For the last two years I have been working with Sam, Jared, and some of the pack members. The three of us started up our own construction office, doing small jobs here and there for the area of Forks and La Push.

Today I was outside, enjoying the summer heat, with the pack and their imprints. Everyone was at Sue's including the kids and Elders. Sam and Jared were grilling hamburgers and hot dogs. Emily, Kim, and their two kids were in a little wooden sandbox that we custom built for this day.

Charlie still wasn't back yet from picking up children toys from the local Wall-Mart shopping center, although there was something fishy going on. Normally one of the men with the kids would go and pick up the water toys with no problem.

Since earlier this morning right after they had woken up, Charlie, had a big grin on his face, along with Sue, but she's going to be his wife sooner or later. So she probably knows what going on. I just hope it is something good.

Sue came outside a couple of minutes later, with a big smile on her face. She clapped her hands to gain everyone's attention. "Attention everybody, they will be a special guess that doesn't know the secret. So make her feel welcomed."

I walked over to Sam and Jared with a confused look on my face. "Hey guys. Did you know who is the special guest is?"

"No idea," Jared said, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I was hoping it was Bella." I told them.

Sam shook his head, "No. Bella knows the secret. So it wouldn't be her. Nice thinking. But it can be a possibility."

The sound of Charlie's Car pulled up. A familiar smell was also with him, with three other different smells. With our supersonic hearing we were able to hear their conversation.

"Callie, please." A voice complained.

"No, Auntie Kelsey," Came a girl's voice.

"Why don't you want to have your hair up?" Asked another voice, one that did sound familiar, Bella, her voice didn't sound strained, whatsoever.

"Cause, Farah, has piggy tails," the child like voice, demanded. "I want the opposite."

"You don't want your hair like mine?" Another little girl's voice said.

Sam, Jared, and I stared at each other opened mouth. Not knowing what to say. The back door opened, and whoever wasn't inside, of the house came outside. Sue had a giant smile on her face. Leah and Seth were right behind her. Jessica Stanley, Jake's imprint, walked closely behind them, keeping her distance. Every time my wolf sees her, he wants revenge.

Little Claire, Quil's imprint and Emily's niece, had a nervous smile on her face. She always wished that she would have a girl to play with. She was an eight year old, who lives with Emily. Her parents handed custody over to her. They felt incapable of handling a child when being workaholics. They also moved off of the reservation, and to a different state.

"She is back!" Sue exclaimed happily, while jumping up and down. She looked younger. Her eyes shined. Everybody was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. I was thinking that she went into the deep end.

"Who's coming?" Emily asked.

"You will have to wait and see," Sue said happily, with a hint of mystery in her voice. She has been doing that all day, which is annoying.

The back gate opened. Charlie stepped through first. He was carrying a box of water toys for the kids. Two small little girls were next, as they pulled a small, toy, red wagon. They looked to be three and four years old. One was fair skinned, light brown hair, and blue eyes. She looked like she could be Bella's child, except for the eye color. The other little girl had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. She looked like she has some Native American blood in her. They were also wearing summer matching, pink outfits.

A woman was behind them. She was not my Bella. She did look like her a little bit, though. Her eyes were on Embry. He was also watching her like a hawk. He looked at her like she was everything. Holy crap! He imprinted on her.

Bella was the last one. Her eyes widen as she looked between the mystery girl and Embry. She looked at me before anyone else. Her heartbeat, beat rapidly in her chest. She was having a panic attack. The next thing that I knew was her eyes rolled back into her head. I ran to catch her.

As I held her in my arms, the two little girls watched with big eyes, at the same time they screamed, "Mommy!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. All characters are occ. Rated m. Paul/Bella pairing.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Bella's point of view**

My whole body felt stiff. Stretching out my arms and legs, while I kept my eyes closed. I was laying on something uncomfortable. I was able to tell that there was a lot of light in this room. I needed the darkness to relieve my headache.

Rolling to the right side of my body, covering my face with my hands, needing to go back into the peaceful slumber that I know I needed. It kind of felt like I was having a hangover. Unfortunate, I normally never get enough sleep, during the weekdays. Weather, I'm taking care of the kids or working.

"Awake, young child," An older voice said, as he sounded close by.

Opening my eyes, seeing a world of green, I was looking at the green grass beneath me. Different kinds of trees were everywhere, along with several types of flowers, followed by a babbling brook off to the side. I was lying on my back on a soft patch of green grass, and some moss. I was not in a room as I first thought. No wonder why there was no light to turn off.

A tall Native American man was sitting on a large smooth rock that was near a small river. His feet were in the water. Fishes were swimming around him, nibbling on his toes.

He had straight, raven black, hair that was long; longer than mine. His hair was braided down his back, and tied off with a piece of red ribbon. He only had a pair of deerskin hand stitched pants on. Not that I knew that kind of old style fashion. No shirt was on his tan, muscular chest. He reminded me of an older Jake, or Billy.

"Where am I? Who are you? What happened to me? Am I dead?" My voice came of cracked, like I haven't been using it for a while. This was weird since I did a lot of talking before I came to whatever this place may be.

A small smile appeared on the mystery man's face, although it didn't reach his eyes. "You my young child are important. By the way, I am Ephraim Black; Jake's grandfather. I brought you here for a reason, my child. You're in the land of dreams. It is a place where I can contact you. In the real world you fell unconscious at your welcoming home party that your soon to be step mother's throwing."

"Why am I important? I'm just a nobody. I think you have the wrong person."

He was by me in an instant. He was faster than a normal human would be. He must have been a shifter when he was alive. If I remember clearly, he was the wolf to make the treaty with the Cullen's.

His dark brown eyes softened. They showed nothing but concern. His hands gripped my shoulders, firmly. In all words he was gentle giant. "My child that's not true. You're special; you just need to find your way in the world."

He took my hand, leading me over to the river. He returned to the rock, and motioned to sit next to him. He sighed. "Something is not right within the pack. There is a big storm coming. You can prevent half of it, my child."

"What storm? How can I prevent something that I have no idea about? What's wrong with the pack?" I asked him. Now, I am going to have to find out what is wrong with them, too. Not that I didn't have other concerns on my mind.

"Nothing is wrong with the pack, per se." He told me. "It's someone in the pack. It is not clear, but there is some magical influence involved. You need to be on the lookout. I have chosen you to, become my eyes down there."

"So you just want me to watch the pack, to see if there is anything wrong? I can do that, but I don't like spying on them, even if I'm not a member of the pack."

He turned his head to the sky, "You are still a member of the pack. I was not asking you to spy on them around the clock. I just want you to see if there is anything weird going on."

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"I just needed to inform you," he said. He placed his right hand on my head, smearing cold river water across my forehead. Gently whispering native Quileute words that I had no idea what he was saying. It sounded like a prayer. Magical was one word that I could describe it. Then, the word around me slowly started to fade. Ephraim stood up, shouted, "Remember you are special."

As the dream world faded, and bringing me back to the normal world. I woke up, on a brown leather couch, in what I hoped was Sue's house. Sue, Paul, and my father were the only ones in the room. Their backs were turned, as they faced the wall.

Swinging my legs off of the couch, quietly walking over to the three musketeers that were huddled over the table, "So, guys. What are we looking at?" I asked them.

They must have been too preoccupied in what they were doing to not notice that, I was awake and right behind them. The three of them jumped a foot in the air. They turned around with wide eyes.

"Bella, you shouldn't be up. You only passed out ten minutes ago?" Sue told me.

So it was only ten minutes, but it felt like a lifetime. "I'm perfectly fine. There is nothing wrong with me. So where are my kids?"

"You have kids?" Paul asked.

"Paul I have to talk to you," I said. "Privately."

"Sure." He sounded concerned, and perhaps a little bit frightened.

Sue and my father quickly left the room, giving us some much needed privacy. I went back to the leather couch. Paul followed me like a lost little puppy. I stared into his eyes, getting lost in dark brown of his eyes, falling in love with him more.

My eyes traveled down his muscular chest. He was also doing the same. He cleared his throat, loudly. "So what do you need to tell me?" He said with a smirk on his handsome face.

"When I left here, I had to help my childhood friend. She was going through a rough time. Then, I started getting sick. With my stubbornness I didn't think anything was wrong. I just thought it was from the move and nothing more."

Closing my eyes, flashes of a young Eva appeared. "My friend has a child. She was a single mother doing it all by herself. She ordered me to go to the doctors. Which I'm grateful that she did. With that one appointment, I found out that I was pregnant."

Paul's eyes widened. "Who's her father?"

"You are," I whispered. "Farah is yours."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" He yelled.

He started to shake. I moved to the other side of the room, frightened for my life.

"Before my childhood best friend died. She had me promise her something. She wanted me to finished school at the same college. She gave me custody to her child knowing she was going to die. So yes I should have told you. I was going to tell you, but I was frightened. I was told not to come to the res. Not to hang out with my best friend because some bitch thought, I was going to screw his brains out! If I told you, then it might have ruined your chances with your imprint. It has been a couple of years. I was pretty dam sure you imprinted on some beautiful native woman. I just couldn't go through with another, dam broken heart. I know that it was selfish of me for keeping her a secret from you."

Sighing, as I started to saying, "I was scared."

Paul visible calmed down as he ran a hand through his short hair. "I'm sorry. I should have gone after you. I'm in love with you. I always have been. Besides I have an imprint, a smart, beautiful, woman. Who has given me a wonderful little girl?"

"Wait who is your imprint?" I asked him.

He strolled across the living room. He was in front of me in a second. His hands were gently on my shoulders. He brown eyes met my own. "You, Bella Swan are my imprint." Then he kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. All characters are occ. Rated m. Paul/Bella pairing.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**Bella's point of view**

His strong hands were gripping onto my shoulder. His warm tongue traced the bottom of my lips, begging for an entrance. Something that I also wanted and I have missed the way that he kisses me. That I'm the only one that can rock my world, the way he does to me. Not that I'm complaining, whatsoever.

I had no idea how long, we were sitting in here kissing like it was the first time ever. But is some ways it was since I haven't seen him in four years and the last time he did kiss me, was the first time we had sex together. We broke apart, gasping for breath, as I felt like my lungs were going to explode.

He pulled me closer to his shirt chest. I laid my back against his muscled chest, as he held me around the waist. It was quite for a few minutes, all I could hear was are heavy breathing.

"Bella, I love you. I did imprint on you before we ever had sex. I haven't been with another woman besides you." He whispered it against my neck, as his breath in sent shivers down my spine.

"Paul, I have something to say," I told him. His mouth was on my ear, currently nibbling with his teeth.

"Go ahead," he said.

"Well as you know that Calliope, or Callie as she likes to be called. She really isn't my biological daughter. She was my friend Eva's. She had breast cancer and died when she was in surgery. Now I know that Farah is yours, but..."

I had his full attention now. His dark brown eyes board into mine. "Go on," he said sounding serious.

"I'm supposed to keep Callie's birth parents a secret until she is eighteen. I know that you want to be a father to Farah, since she is you biological daughter."

He stopped me from what I was going to say.

"I get it you want me to be a father figure to Callie too." He sighed, as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I can do that. If you're acting like her mother I can be her father. We can become the perfect little family."

A huge smile spread across my face, "you will do that?"

"Yes," he said.

I pulled him towards me, even though he was a werewolf and is defiantly stronger than me, he knew what I wanted. I gave him a small kiss on the lips, although he seemed to have a different idea altogether. He picked up my small body so that I was straddling his waist. His large right hand was currently under my bottom, as he held me closer to his body.

"Bella guess what?" The loud voice of my cousin, Kelsey, came from behind me. I jumped a foot in the air, and was close to falling on the floor, except that Paul had me in his hands.

"What, Kelsey, can you see where kind of busy here?" I asked her, with a frown on my face. I wanted to go back to kissing Paul. He tasted sweet, like chocolate.

"Did you know that most of the men are werewolves, including Leah. Also, I'm the imprint of Embry. Isn't this so cool, now I understand why you couldn't tell me anything more about your past relationship. So how was it to kiss a vampire? Was he hot? Did you sleep with the vampire? Do you really have a bite mark on your wrist? Was they're really, a red-headed vampire on a mission to end you?" Kelsey asked as much questions as she could with one breath.

"Yes, I know that they are werewolves. I wasn't able to tell you everything, so I gave you the edited version. Edward's lips were always cold, and I wouldn't even call it a kiss. He was beautiful, but they all were, so they could attract there pray. No I never slept with him as seeing he was afraid to touch me. I still have the bite mark on my wrist it is just always covered up behind bracelets. Yes Victoria was hell bent on having me dead."

"So who are you?" Kelsey turned her attention to Paul. "Why don't the guys have any clothing on? Not that I don't mind the view." She quickly added on the end.

"My names Paul and I am Bella's boyfriend."

Kelsey had her head turned towards the window as I mouth to Paul, "Really."

He nodded his head at me. I squealed like a little girl, and started to attack his face with kisses.

"Awe, this is too adorable," Kelsey sang.

Narrowing my eyes at her, I got up from Paul, brushing my leg against his hard on. Making him groan, he threw back his head with his eyes tightly shut. "So, Paul, it looks like you have a little problem."

He reopened his eyes at me, giving me a small growl. Although from him, it sounded so hot. "Awe how cute, he thinks I'm afraid of the big bad wolf." I snickered as he smirked.

"You will be once I'm done with you," he muttered to himself.

"I will believe that when it happens," I said as I was about to walk out of Sue's front door.

Warm hands gripped my waist, holding tightly, as I was thrown onto the sofa. Paul straddled my waist, quickly. His large hands went to the side of my waist. "Don't Paul," I muttered angrily put still playfully.

Shaking his head, he began to tickle my sides causing me to break into a round of laughter. Squirming to get away from him as he continued to tickle me, "Paul, please stop."

"Never," he said.

"Stop or I will kick you." I threatened him, although I wasn't serious about the kicking part. It would hurt me more than him.

"Fine," he said as he sighed dramatically.

"Come on, I want to go mingle." I told him.

"Sure, let's go."

He picked me up, and placed me on his back, giving me a piggy back ride. I held, onto him tightly as I was able to since he was so much bigger than me. I turned my head to see where my kids were. They were with some other children around their age, and one slightly older one. They were spraying each other with squirt guns.

Farah turned her head, to look at me, a smile spread across her pretty face. She ran over, then Callie followed close behind her. Both of the girls took the squirt gun pointing them at Paul's chest. The girl smiled quickly at each other before spraying Paul with water. A second later I felt cold water splash onto my head. Turning my head to see who threw that, as Paul also turned around. He placed me on the ground before chasing a soaking wet Seth to the water.

Within the next second I was on the ground. Emily's tall body ran me into the ground, she too was soaking wet. Mud was all in my hair, and covered my clothes. "Hi, Emily, it is so good to see you?" I told her.

I really did miss her like crazy. She looked good. Her raven black hair was in a pony tail. She was showing off her scars, making her even more beautiful. Not that she already wasn't, "I missed you so much, Bella." That was the best night I had in weeks. Thanks to my family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** All characters are occ. Rated m. Paul/Bella pairing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Bella's point of view**

It was two days after the welcoming home party. The house was extremely quiet as the kids were with their grandfather and Billy, for a full day of fishing, something that they both truly enjoy.

Kelsey also wasn't home, as seeing she was with her imprint Embry. Today he was showing her, his giant horse sized wolf shape-shifters. I'm hoping she will take the news, and not running away screaming.

There was something on the edge of my head. I needed to recall what it was. It felt like it was important, too important not to remember.

Taking a sip of steaming coffee, as I thought back from the past two days and what happened on that day. Bingo! A smile graced my lips. Running to my car, as I suddenly thought of the spirit dream.

Driving to La Push was rather short, in this new car then my older rust bucket of a truck. I pulled up to the front of Sam's house. His house looked exactly the same, just with a brand new coat of paint. This complemented their flower garden perfectly.

Sam and Paul ran out the front door, the minute I turned the car engine off. Damn him, I thought. Why does he never wear a shirt? The sun shined off of his delicious eight pack. I didn't move, as I watched his body move towards me in slow motion.

"Bella, is everyone okay?" Paul worriedly asked me.

In the background, I heard a faint chuckled that sounded like Sam's voice.

Sighing as I started to saying. "Paul, honey, the kids are fine. They're not hurt that I know of. Besides I have to tell you, guy's something I should have done two days ago."

"What do you need to say, Bella?" Sam asked in his alphas tone. It was also the same tone he uses when he wants the truth and nothing but the truth.

"At the party, when I fainted, I was having a spirit dream." I stopped for a second to let the words digest. "I've met Jake's grandfather, the one who made the treaty."

"Go on," Sam said with his arms crossed. His face held no emotion.

"He told me a storm was coming for the pack, and I am the only one who can prevent the war from happening. Then, there was one part that I was sworn to secrecy to not reveal, only when the time is right."

That perked their interest. "So you think something is going to happen?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yes," I stated. "I don't know how, or when, but yes. I can feel it."

"How soon," Paul whispered.

"I don't know."

"I don't believe you," Paul whispered with a shake of his head.

My heart broke within a second, as I stepped back slowly, as my voice caught in my throat, "You don't believe me in general? Or about me having a spirit dream?" I asked Paul with my hands on my hips.

"Neither," he muttered not meeting my eyes.

Narrowing my brown eyes at Paul, as I whispered in a soft voice, "whatever you say. I won't bother you about it again."

Getting into my new car, as I sped towards my father's house closely paying attention to the speeding limit, as I listened to the rain gently fall on the car's windshield. When I arrived back at the house, Kelsey and the girls were quietly eating dinner. The smell of her cooking made me nauseous. It was fine for the kids, but it wasn't all that tasty.

Kelsey looked up at me from her plate. She came over to me, after seeing my face. "What's wrong?"

"I went over to talk to Paul and Sam about something that happened two days ago. Paul told me that he didn't believe me on what I was saying and also just in general."

She had her hands on her hips. Kelsey's face first turned to anger and then sad. She knew that I haven't had a steady relationship in four years. Men just didn't find the time to want to date a younger woman with two kids. "What happened afterward?"

"I got in my car and left. I didn't want to be there a second longer making myself look like an ass."

"Didn't Paul imprint on you?" Kelsey asked confused. She just learned about the pack from Embry earlier this morning. Surprisingly, she took it very well.

"Yeah, he imprinted on me before I went to Arizona. I just didn't find out that I was until recently."

"I think you..."

Kelsey was stopped of by a frantic knocking on the front door. Turning on my feet, I went to answer the door. A young woman about the age of eighteen, with bright red hair, was standing there. She was shivering as the rain that just started to fall slightly harder. Her eyes were light green, ones I remembered from my childhood.

"Megan Grave," I said, hugging her closely.

"Bella Swan, it has been awhile," she said stepping back from the hug.

"Yes, it has," I responded with a sigh.

Megan grave is my other cousin from my mother's side. She is also related to Kelsey. Although she is a couple of years younger than us, she'd fit in perfectly well.

"So what are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"I've missed you so much."

"What is it, Meg?" I used her nickname from when we were younger.

Her smile vanished, as she had a faraway look in her eye. "My mother, Debra, kicked me out when her new boyfriend moved in." The way she said boyfriend held hostility. Clearly she didn't like him.

Raising an eyebrow, "What is so wrong with her having a boyfriend?"

She gave me a look, silently asking if I truly wanted to know what was wrong. So I nodded, then she sighed. "His name is Dan. He is a year older than me. But that's not the fucked up part," she paused. "He was my ex-boyfriend. He only broke-up with me two months ago. Now he's fucking my mom."

No wonder why she hates him, I thought. "Come in, your welcomed here, any time."

"Thank you, Bells," she said with a sad smile.

"Do you remember Farah and Callie?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that was two years ago." Megan's replied as we entered the hallway. Stopping as she walked into me. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Was he that guy with the blue Mohawk, snake bites, and wears nothing but the color purple?"

"Yes," she said embarrassed.

"That's good," I told her positively. "He was obsessive of snakes."

"You're right," she said. "He was weird, but that is what I liked. Besides we grew up together."

"Now that is weird," Kelsey's voice sounded from the kitchen. "Your mom's going through a mid-life crises."

Megan shook her head, wildly. Her red hair was currently wet from the very quick rain storm. "No," she stated calmly. "Did I forget to mention that she is three months pregnant?"

"No, now that is wrong. Wait did you say earlier that he broke-up with you two months ago?" I asked her enraged.

"Yeah, he cheated on me with my mother. She even went through with it though. She could have said no, but I guess she doesn't care about me."

"Megan, listen you're not the problem. She is..." I begged Kelsey with my eyes for help.

"Megan, you have your whole life ahead of you. You're only eighteen, and he was only a guy. They're more fish in the sea," said Kelsey. "You will find the love of your life. Then, this bull-shit will just be another memory down the road."

"Your right," said Megan, in a strong voice. Now that's the Megan I know. "Now I just need some sleep."

"Okay," I told her. A thought came to me, so I quickly asked her, "Do you mind having the room in the attic?"

"Sure, I don't mind. I will even sleep on the floor if I had to."

"No, there is a comfortable bed upstairs. Now go, you look tired."

"Good night and thanks." Megan left the first floor making her way upstairs.

When we heard the footsteps end, Kelsey turned towards me. "Now where was I," she said casually tapping a bright pink manicured nail on her chin. "I think you should talk to Paul. If he still doesn't believe you, then give him the silent treatment. That always works."

"Fine," I told her drained, now onto another subject, about our family members. "That was wrong of Aunt Debra. I mean she is her flesh and blood. I officially disown Aunt Debra. She went too far."

"Yeah...but, Megan has us. We will get her through this. No matter how long it takes." Kelsey responded as the doorbell rang.

"Kelsey can you get the door?"

"Sure."

I finished up what was left of my cheese burger from McDonald's. Seth and Sam walked into the kitchen. What are they doing here? I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's point of view<strong>

I can't believe I told my imprint I didn't believe her. I didn't know how much I hurt her, until I saw her reaction. It will be my fault if she leaves. She left once she might do it again, although last time her friend died, but now she doesn't have a valid excuse.

It was two hours since she left, and Sam convinced me to talk to her. I guess I was trying to look out for their safety; that I pushed what I learned over the years against the facts.

"Ready to make things right with, Bella?" Seth asked from next to me in Jessica's car.

She was the driver, and Jake was sitting up front. Seth, Sam, and I were squished in the back seat. Her car was smaller than any of the imprints.

The only reason Jessica was here, was to apologize from four years ago. Jake was going to make sure she did.

"Yeah," I told Seth. He already treated Bella as an older sister.

"Better not chase her off," Jake's voice became a warning.

"Yeah, I'll try not to. But I'm not promising anything. It's her choice on what she does. I only truly have said when it comes to Farah."

"I can't believe she kept your child from you," Jake commented from the front seat of the car.

"We'll that is in the past, but I will be looking towards the future."

Seth was the first one to knock on the front door of the Swan residence. Kelsey opened the door, although I was hoping it was Bella. Now she must know what went down.

"We're here to see Bella," said Sam.

"You two can go in, she's in the kitchen. Paul, I need to talk to you," Kelsey said with her hands on her hips.

"Sure," I said as Seth and Sam went into the kitchen.

"If you ever hurt her, no matter how big or small the problem, I will find a way to kick your ass." She threatened.

"Yes, I know I was an ass. That is why I came here tonight."

"You better."

She turned on her feet and walked into the kitchen. Bella was sitting down with Farah in her lap. Callie was in Seth's lap as she was coloring.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's point of view<strong>

Sam and Seth entered the kitchen. Callie's face lit up as she spotted Seth. Hmm…I think she has a crush on her soon to be uncle.

"Paul's talking to Kelsey," Seth said.

"Bella," Sam started. "I want to personally apologize for earlier."

"Sam you have nothing to be sorry for. I don't balm Paul either."

"Why did you say that?" Seth asked.

"Well I have been back for three days. People might think I was only here to start trouble." I calmly told the guys, "Even though I came back for the kids."

Sam and Seth had an amused grin on their faces. Sam rested his elbows on the table. "Kelsey just threatened Paul. She told him if he hurts you anyway she will kick his ass."

"She tends to be overprotective of everyone she cares about," I said.

Several minutes pass as Paul walks in with Kelsey on his heels.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Paul pulled me into a hug.

"Paul," I said getting out of his hold. "There is nothing you need to apologize about. You were only acting out of instant. That's fine. If you didn't I would be severely worried."

His brown eyes searched mine. Finding whatever logic he could. His arms were still wrapped securely around my waist. Although I wasn't complaining, as seeing they were pleasantly warm.

Sam cleared his throat, as the adults stood there in an uncomfortable silence. Sam looked to the front door, "Jake and Jessica are outside in the car. She wants to apologize to you, including Jake."

"Okay," I said while rubbing the back of my neck. "Why don't you bring them in?"

Seth nodded and left. The kitchen fell into a comfortable silence once again. Although it only lasted for a second, until Megan's voice sounded. "Bells, do you have something to drink?"

"Yes, help yourself."

"Hey, Bells," a voice called from the living room. It sounded oddly like Jake. He stepped into the kitchen at the same time Megan turned around. BAM! As soon as they looked into each others eyes. Jake was perfectly still while Megan's eyes popped out of her head. Jake just imprinted on my baby cousin.

Wait, I thought. Why would he imprint? If he already did before? That didn't make very little sense, whatsoever. The only way it could, is if Jessica Stanley was not one of the imprints. Was she even an imprint? So many question's and not enough answers.

"Jake, didn't you already imprint?" Seth asked apprehensively.

Jake seemed to be in a daze. As if he was woken up for the first time in awhile. He ran his left hand through his chopped black hair. "No, I just did a second ago."

He did sound certain, "What about, Jessica, your imprint; although it is rather hard, not to mention impossible, to have two imprints."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Megan. A look of realization crossed her face. "Your drug dealers, you told me before that you never did those things." She screeched. Megan's voice then grew a little bit louder as she said, "no, no way! Does your father know you're in the mafia?" She demanded. One second she's in a panic, then the next she is demanding some answers. She reminded me of a kitten, cute and cuddly, then feisty the next second.

Rolling my eyes, "No, to both. We don't do drugs. Second, we are not in the mafia."

She released a breath that she was holding in. Her green eyes looked around the room, although her eyes stayed on the shirtless men.

"What's your name?" Jake asked uncertainly.

"Megan Graves," she extended her, left hand for him to shake. "What's your name?"

"Jake Black and those three shirtless men are: Sam, Paul, and Seth." Jake told her.

"So how do you know Bella?" Paul directed the question towards Megan.

"She's my cousin," Megan responded meeting Paul's eyes.

I thought Jessica was going to apologize, but she wasn't in the kitchen with everyone else. Making my way into the living room, no sign of her either and I know no one was upstairs. So I opened the front door, looked outside, noticing that her car was not in the driveway.

Running into the kitchen, as the men where in a heated argument over the recent discovery of how Jake has two imprints. "Quiet!" I shouted. "Jessica's gone."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. All characters are occ. Rated m. Paul/Bella pairing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight<strong>

**Bella's point of view**

As soon as I put Jessica and gone in the same sentence, everyone calmed done from the last argument. Now everyone jumped into action. Sam pulled out his cell, calling the pack members over, except for the ones that were on portal. Jake was outside in wolf form, sniffing the edges of the forest. Paul called my father, as seeing he was the only outsider 'cop', that wasn't from the reservation, who knew about the wolves.

"What's going on?" Megan demanded.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, but can you and Kelsey put the girls to bed for me?"

"Fine," said Megan while Kelsey nodded towards me in understanding.

I'm not the one who's going to be telling her about their secret. That's Jakes job, but first we need to figure out the Jessica situation. As much as I hate her, we need to know the truth. There was something wrong with her. How could she fabricate a fake bond? She couldn't have done that, unless she's not fully human.

"Guys," I stated as they turned towards me. "What if he didn't actually imprint on Jessica four years ago?"

"What are you trying to say?" Embry questioned as he entered the room with some of the shifters.

"What if she's not human?" I pointed out a fact. Since shape-shifters and vampires are real, hen what about any other supernatural creature, I thought.

"I'm not following you, Bells," Jake said looking confused along with some of the pack members.

"Dumb ass," Leah's voice came from behind some of the grown men. "She means supernatural, idiot."

"Well how do we know?" Seth asked.

"Guys, most of you are shape shifters designed to fight vampires. There is a possibility that theirs other supernatural beings out there. We exist, so wouldn't it be alright if anything else is alive also." Leah told the guys with some of her attitude.

"Why haven't I thought of that," Sam muttered loud enough for me to hear.

"Maybe you forgot about other supernatural occurrences', since you have grown comfortable with your wolf," Kelsey's voice sounded from behind the guys. Several of them jumped not knowing she was right behind them.

"I never thought I would see the day that a bunch of shifters, are afraid of a small human female," my father, Charlie Swan said. "Other than the other two imprints Emily and Kim."

"Yeah," I sighed. "If only I had a camcorder to film them jumping. But sadly that dream was crushed." I finished dramatically. I met Kelsey's face, before going into a round of laughter.

"Okay, enough mocking," Paul said dryly.

"Just for the time being, but I won't be making any promises that I will later."

"Personally, there is nothing you can do about Jessica. She left on her own. She wasn't missing for at least twenty-four hours." Dad gave them some information on missing people.

"Yes," said Sam. "But that's the thing. She did something towards the pack. This includes all of our safety, besides now she knows of the pack. Which she is now considered an outsider. So action must take place."

"Yeah, but what can we do," Embry said. "There was never a breach in security. Other than, Bella at the beginning, but she did keep the vampires secrets."

"Anyway, Bella is my imprint so that wouldn't count." Paul snarled towards him.

"Look it is late. Why don't we all go back home and get a decent nights rest. Since there is nothing we can do until tomorrow." Charlie took action before the pack could give him any trouble.

From what I found out from Leah, Charlie is now part of the pack, as an official member. They also listen to them. Most of the time, I thought.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jake's point of view<strong>

We left and all of us went home in wolf form. No one even brought a car with them as most of the pack members ran to her house. So it only took several minutes to make my way back home. If only I could travel like this regularly, would save me time and money.

My father was asleep in his room, so I would have to wait until tomorrow to reveal the new situation to him. Besides the old man needs his sleep since he is getting older.

Making my way to my own room that I once used to share with Jessica. Thinking of her scent, sent shivers down my spine, and not the good kind. I even let her transform my room into any way she wanted it. Which now was stupid on my behalf?

So now I'm stuck with hot pink walls and oversize, large purple comforter on my bed. A wall full of half naked boy bands was placed above my exotic car posters. If a normal person entered, their first thought would that this is a female teenager's room, not a man.

Whatever Jessica did, left me feeling very uncomfortable. With her I felt like something was missing, but I never questioned it as seeing I thought it was a natural imprinting bond.

Stepping on the floor right outside, of my closet, a piece of the floor came loose, enough for me to see that there was a small child-size shoebox. My curious mind wanted to know what was inside. It must have been important that it was hidden underneath the floor.

No important objects were in there, only papers. There were several of them, all shapes and sizes. But why would they be hidden?

Taking the one closes to the top, I began to read:

_Dear Diary,_

_I have the perfect plan, for the time being. I just needed a guy from La Push. More like one from Sam's gang._

_Like they even have a gang, I find that unbelievable. I know that there, shape shifters. I also know that the Cullen's are vampires. How Bella Swan ever went out with an evil creature of the night I will never know._

_At least they don't they don't know my secret of being a witch. Except I only practice the way I want to._

_Tonight my friend,_

_Jessica Stanley_

So Bella and Leah were correct. She's not a regular human. She's a witch. But what is her plan? I flipped to the other side of the paper.

_Dear Diary,_

_Jake Black is the perfect guinea pig. That big lug will not know what has hit him. Which works really well for me? Hopefully he doesn't meet his real imprint, or all my hard work will go down the drain._

_Tonight my friend,_

_Jessica Stanley_

Wow. Even though I was used, I was still hurt. Four fucking years I spent with her, and she wasn't even my real imprint. At least I always used a condom, most of the time. Although I wasn't pissed enough to phase, I choose not to. I started to read the next single page.

_Dear dairy,_

_So far everyone thinks I'm his imprint. Although Bella Swan, is too observant for her own good. I need her out of the area. At least I can make her leave Jake alone, as being his very fake imprint. I just needed more time, Time that I don't really have._

_Jessica Stanley_

So Bella was tricked all along. Now I fell like an ass. I should have stuck up for her. But I thought that Jessica knew what she was doing. Even though it was used for evil and not used to better are relationships.

_Dear dairy,_

_Bella Swan is finally gone. I know she was going to. So that problem was taken care of. But it had a few drawl backs. The whole pack found out about me chasing her away. Then, I was freaking attacked by Kim. She got what she deserved: a burnt pinky figure._

_As the weeks slowly pass, no one is talking to Jake or me. But that is where I want him, Defenseless._

_On to the other news, I found out that I'm pregnant, again. The first time was by Mike a year ago. He may have been cute, but he always was fawning over Swan. What is even so special about her anyway?_

_Although I don't have time for a kid anyway, beside they cost too much money. I needed to stick to the plan. I can't screw it up. Not this time. Besides if he eventually found out find his imprint, and he will forget about his kid._

_So dairy, I made up my mind. I'm getting an abortion. It's for the best, and he will never know._

_Jessica Stanley_

That bitch! How could she keep something so important from me? Oh...wait, that's right, she's a heartless bitch.

I stood up, pacing the floor. Needing to get rid of some anger, I punched the wall. Not caring who I woke up.

"Calm down, Jake." I told myself. "I need to calm down."

Putting the papers to the side, as I did something that I didn't do in awhile; crying myself to sleep

The next morning, I took the box of unread letters downstairs. I sat comfortably on the kitchen chair, picking up another letter.

_Dear dairy,_

_It has been two years after Bella left, and many abortions later. I decided to go on the pill. He will never know anything._

_I just needed to stay with him until he becomes Alpha. Once he does, all I have to do is stab him with the special made dagger._

_They don't have any clue about the dagger. So I have nothing to worry about. I have the dagger in a special place resting somewhere in Canada._

_What was unbelievable is that I actually found my real soul mate, Lauren Mallory. We did know about being soul mates awhile ago. We just didn't act towards it because of our parents._

_Jessica Stanley_

So now I know that the condoms didn't work properly. But why was she always having an abortion? Why wouldn't she just take birth control in the beginning?

So she needed me to become the alpha? Luckily, I wanted to finish high school and go to a two-year college course before gaining the rightful position of the alpha. Thank god she left when she did.

What is so special about a dagger she mentioned? Was she trying to kill me? Or my regular human father? Probably not, as seeing he ever shifted in the first place.

So Jessica Stanley was a lesbian. Who would have known? But to Lauren Mallory, the second biggest slut La Push has even seen.

Now it was time for the last diary entry. This one was older than the others. Personally I was tired of reading them. Jessica had one twisted mind.

_Dear dairy,_

_I may only be eight years old. But my mommy tells me, I'm a witch and a powerful one too. She ever Saturday night I have witchcraft lessons. They tend to be funnier than normal school._

_The only downside is that I can't use my magic in front of everybody. I wanted to tell my best's friend, Bella Swan._

_But lately she is spending so much time with Jacob Black. I don't know what she has in common with him. He is only a boy, and they are yucky._

_That wasn't even the worst part. Earlier this morning, mommy and daddy, took me to the local park._

_Bella was there with Jake. She saw me, but didn't say anything. Jake was more interesting than me. I was hurt. My best friend since birth didn't care about me. I wasn't good enough for her. That day daddy pushed me on the swing, but I was listening to they talk._

_Jake was saying, "Let's be friends forever, Bells."_

_She nodded her head, "Yes, forever."_

_After that, we left the park, as I was to upset to even play. Later that night, I asked to see Bella. Dad drove me to her house._

_Her dad, Charlie Swan, answered the door. I heard something that night I never wished I didn't. Renee, Bella's mother, took her away. She moved without even a simple goodbye._

_That was the day I decided that Jake Black was going to pay. No matter what it took? I will have my revenge. Then, Bella will be my best friend again._

_Good night diary,_

_Jessica Stanley_

I felt a pair of eyes burning a hole in my back. Turning around, Bella was also reading the diary entry. She had tears in her eyes.

She whispered, "It's my fault." She whispered that it was her fault over and over again

Her dad ran to her side, coughing her before she fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bella's point of view<strong>

The gang met up at Billy's house. I was at La Push earlier since I dropped the kids and Megan off at Sue's house. She is the only grandmother figure that they have. She will fully be their grandmother after the weddings in three weeks.

I never saw Jake so engrossed in reading before. I wanted to know what grabbed his attention so thou.

It was an old diary entry from one Jessica Stanley. I was the cause in her becoming a problem. I wanted to say goodbye, I just didn't know that that was the last time I was going to see any of my friends around there.

Jake finely turned around. By his facial expressions, he wasn't too happy that I was reading over his shoulder. That was until he saw my face.

Tears filled my eyes, "It's my fault." I mumbled over and over again.

But the quilt was eating at me thickly. It was my entire fault. She wouldn't have done so many horrible things if I would have just spent some time with her.

"Bella, honey, what's your fault?" Dad's voice broke through my hysteric8alness.

"There is a reason why she's going after Jake, if only I would have stayed friends with her, she would have never done what she is doing now."

"Bella, it's not your fault. Jessica has many mental health problems. So I'm repeating myself, it's not your fault," Jake said sternly.

Paul burst into the room, holding his chest. His dark brown eyes held worry within. He sighed, as he saw me. I was not looking too good.

I knew I had a tear stained cheeks. My brown eyes were puffy, from the look of the reflection of the stove door. Paul pulled me into his arms, making me feel better. He was giving me some of his strength right now.

"What happened?" Paul demanded.

"Read the diary entry. She read this one over my shoulder, so now she thinks it's her fault." Jake told him for me, as I just rolled my eyes.

His eyes scanned the paper quickly. He was quiet. His fists were clenching and un-clenching.

"Why did you stop hanging out with her?" Paul questioned.

"We were playing, not hanging out. I stopped because she always wanted to dress up. Every day when we were playing together, no matter how bad the weather was, and it was the same way. That's why I hated wearing dresses. I was tired of it. I guess you can say I want to get down and dirty with the boys."

"Only you, Bells."

"Bella, can you tell us the second part do your spirit journey?" Billy asked as he rolled into the kitchen.

I nodded my head. They were going to find out about my second mission form the spirit dream. I just hope that they won't hate me for it. Some of the guys looked impenitent.

"I was told to spy on the imprints. He told me that there was one main problem with one of the imprints. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone until I was able to figure it out."

Oh, crap! I should have reworded that. Several of the imprinted guys started to shake.

"I didn't. I only remembered yesterday about that part of the dream. I didn't think of anyone until Jake fully imprinted on Megan yesterday."

The shaking died down. "But how did he imprint on her? When he already has one?" Billy asked confused.

"Jessica was a witch," Jake stated.

All eyes turned towards him. "She wanted to kill me, and then take over my role as Bella's best friend."

"If she wanted to kill you than why did she stay so long?" Leah asked.

Jake rolled his eyes at his pack sister. "She wanted me to become the alpha. Then, it explains about some kind of dagger."

Billy eyes widen. "There is a dagger that has been around for centuries. It was made out of a wolves tooth. If it is stabbed in the rightful alpha of any shifter pack, they will become that animal until they die."

"So then let's not let her have the dagger," Quil said. I wonder about him sometimes.

"She already has access to it," Jake explained.

"Did you find anything else out?" His father asked him.

Jake's smile faded, "She had several abortions. Most of them were mine. On the other hand, she is in love with Lauren."

"Lauren Mallory?" I asked shocked.

"Yes."

"I always wondered is something was happening between them," I muttered.

I got up, hugged Jake, as I whispered to him, "Jake. I'm sorry she never told you about the abortions. I always knew you wanted kids."

"Bells," he sighed. "I do want kids, just not with her."

He had a faraway look in his eyes. I knew that look. He was thinking about Megan.

I growled at him. "Don't even think about it."

That was the first time I saw, Jacob Black, scared of me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** All characters are occ. Rated m. Paul/Bella pairing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**Bella's point of view**

It was ten o'clock at night and I was already in my red silk pajamas'. The kids and Megan were at my father and his soon to be new wife's house. They were helping them with some last minute preparations for their wedding in August. Kelsey was on a late night date with Embry, and she was going to stay with him for the night. So far, she was head over heels for him.

A very light knock, came from the front door. Sighing as I got up from me comfortable spot on the sofa. My hands tightening the red silk robe, against my body, as I made my way towards the front door.

Paul was standing out front with a dozen of roses in his right hand. In his left hand was a bag of several boxes of Chinese takeout.

On the other hand, Paul was casually dressed in a white shirt and a blue button down jeans. His dark brown hair was combed to the side.

"Bella," Paul said breaking me out of the lust induced trance. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I moved away from the door.

The air drifted towards my nose, as I breathed in some of his aftershave. He was wearing nice smelling aftershave? Why? Did he plan this?

"Paul," I was caught off guard as his lips meet mine. The kiss was sweet and held passion. Something I have been looking recently. My hands went to grip his short black hair. The kiss ended a couple of minutes after it started.

"Bella," he stated. "I brought these roses for you. They remind me of you. I thought we could have had a date under the stars."

"Paul, I would love to, but where?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"I was thinking right in your backyard. Where it is peaceful, and we don't have to go far."

"Fine, but I really need to change if where going out in the cold summer's night."

"No need. I think you are fine with what you are wearing." He preceded too eye fuck my body. My robe kept popping opening, giving him a semi free show, not that I minded one bit.

I rolled my eyes at him. His grin widen, as he placed the roses down on the end table. Then, he lifted me up, going all cavemen on me. My ass was suspended in the air.

"Paul, I can walk you know."

"I know. But this way is faster."

Men, I thought. Can't live with them can't live without them, which it is true to a certain extent.

He gently set me down on the picnic bench in my backyard. He sat down next to me. The night air was slightly chilly. Goosebumps lined my arms and legs. Paul noticed quickly.

Paul threw his arm over my shoulder bringing me closer to him. He was warm. Warmer than I originally thought, I sighed as I laid my head on his chest.

"Bella," Paul whispered. "I'm sorry."

Turning my head to look at him, as I found myself once again captured by his wonderful brown eyes, "Sorry for what?"

He sighed, "That I wasn't there for you when you were pregnant. I should have told you about the imprint prior."

"Paul, you can't keep beating yourself up from the things that happened in the past. You can't go back and change anything. But you can live in the now. The girls need you. I need you."

He didn't respond with words. His response was his lips upon mine. The kiss started out like before. Now we were on a full, blown make out session. I brought my leg over his waist, straddling him. Paul started kissing down my neck. His hands were griping my waist.

"Paul," I moaned as he gently bit down on my neck. "I think we should take this inside."

"Fine," he sighed. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Not caring if anyone saw my red lace panties. He moved faster than I ever saw him. He didn't stop to the living room. He just went to my room. Even though I did wonder how he knew.

We made it to my room. When he was near my bed, I gathered as much strength as I was able to, to push him down on the bed. Shock covered his face. His dark brown eyes held nothing but love and lust. I was slowly crawling against his body as I captured his lips with my own. My fingered tips ran lightly over his stomach, as I took his shirt off. Although it was weird to see him with a shirt on in the first place, as seeing half the time he goes shirtless.

Paul rolled his eyes as he flipped us over. He gave me a sly smile before he ripped the nightgown off.

"Beautiful," Paul mutter. He gazed at my naked body. Like it was a piece of expensive artwork, which needed to be placed in a museum, it also made my self-esteem higher. Paul's soft lips trailed down to my lacy panties. "Bella, I need a taste.

I nodded very quickly, before he ripped my panties off. His hot tongue devoured my folds. He was quick, but super gentle at the same time.

"So good," he muttered as he starred into my brown eyes.

"Paul," I moaned as I reached my peak.

"Bella, babe, I need to be in you."

"Yes, Paul."

He ripped his clothing off quickly. He gave me a quick glance over of my naked body, before he flipped me so that I was on my hands and knees. My ass was in the air as he entered me in one swift move. He was thrusting in and out.

Four years without sexually experience from neither of us, have brought us our quick release. Before he climaxed, he bite into the side of my neck. His tongue soothed the pain of the bite.

"Paul," I moaned, "So good."

"I know, babe. I know."

"Did you mark me?" I asked as I rested my head against the fluffy pillow.

"Yes," Paul muttered. "I have wanted to do that for a while."

"Really!"

"Yeah, actually my wolf wanted to mark you, the very first time that we had sex."

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't think you would want to be my imprint. I was always known for being a ladies' man, so I didn't think you would have wanted me."

"Paul, you were a ladies' man in the past. But I wouldn't change you for the world. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella. Now why don't you go to sleep?"

"Hmm, sleep sounds wonderful," I muttered as sleep took me over.

I woke up to an empty bed. Sitting up as I stretched out my sore limps. I had a smile on my face as I remembered what happened the previous night. I went through my normal every day bathroom routine.

Fifteen minutes later, I was downstairs fully dressed. Paul was in the kitchen with a pair of blue jeans, and no shirt. He was making breakfast for the two of us.

"Morning," Paul greeted.

"MMM, morning," I responded.

"So are you doing anything today?" Paul asked.

"Yes, a whole lot of errands. Then, I will be getting the kids ready for tonight's bonfire.

"So I will be able to see you later?" Paul asked hopefully.

"Maybe, do you have patrol tonight?"

"No, not tonight, but I have it in thirty minutes."

Twenty minutes past as Paul and I had a quiet breakfast. One where I didn't have to cook, it was refreshing for once. He later left, after I promised him I would be earlier for the bonfire tonight.

I headed out into the cold weather, as a flash of white caught my eyes. Shaking my head as I thought it might have been a low flying bird. Before I reached my car, a woman was standing there. She had long blond hair, which reminded me of freshly fallen snow. Her skin was pale, but her eyes were ruby red. She was a vampire.

Paul why did you leave me so early, I silently screamed.

"Are you Bella Swan?" The blond female vampire asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

She breathed in deeply. "My name is Cindy Davis. I came to warn you about one Jessica Stanley."

"Go on," I said suddenly interested.

"She is working with Irina Denali."

"I have no idea, who is Irina?" I asked confused.

Her red eyes board into mine. The odd thing though, is they held concern. Something I never saw on a vampire with red eyes.

"Irina is a vampire who is out to get revenge. Her mate was killed four years ago."

I thought back to four years ago. James couldn't have been her mate; since he already had a mate. Besides those two were killed. The light suddenly went off. Laurent, I thought.

"Laurent," I whispered.

She sighed, "Yes. He was her mate."

"So she wants revenge?" I asked.

"Afraid so," Cindy said. "She has been gathering some vampires who don't like shifters. Also, she made some newborns."

Closing my eyes, "Why are you telling me this?"

Cindy looked towards the sky, "She created me four years ago. I was her first newborn. She was hoping for a crazed newborn that would fight for her. But I knew better. I went against her orders. Irina grew tired of my behavior, and allowed me to leave."

"Then how did you know she is out to get me and the wolves?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a gift that she never knew about. I can tell a person past with knowing there, first and last name. I knew what happened to you. No one should have been put through that."

"Thank you, but why is Jessica working for her?"

"Jessica is not all right in the head. When she was younger, she idolized you. But when you turned your back on her the power got to her, making her unstable. She tried to do a simple location spell to find you, but it backfired. Besides her first revenge didn't work to well, so she went to find someone else to partner with."

"So is Irina coming after me or the wolves?"

"She is coming after the wolves. She doesn't see you as a threat since you're human. But she sees the wolves since they were the ones to kill him. Although it seems that Jessica is going after the wolves, she's really going after you."

"Great," I said sarcastically. "I just wanted to live my life peacefully with Paul and my kids."

"You will," Cindy said soothingly. "This is just a roadblock."

"Do you know when they are going to be arriving?" I asked wanting to desperately know the answer.

"One week," she replied. "But I'm going to help use. But first I need to warn some friends." She left after that.

Screw running the errands, I thought. I didn't need any more unexpected visitors to show up. So now there's another crazy vampire on the loose. It just now she's going after the pack.

Shaking my head as I went to my car, I decided to go too La Push and speak with Sam. Picking up my cell, as I dialed Sam's mobile phone, it rang three times.

"Hello," Sam's tired voice came through.

"Sam, its Bella. I need you to call the wolves over to your house. It's important." I hung up the phone before I got a response.

By the time I reached Sam's house, the pack of wolves were outside. Paul and Leah were still on duty.

"Bella, what is the meaning of this?" Sam demanded.

"I ran into a vampire. Actually she stopped me from entering my car."

Half of them started shaking. Emily came into view. "Knock it off. If you can't already tell, she's fine. So quit the shaking." Emily shouted at them. They stopped in their spot, and gave me the once look over from head to toe.

"What did she do?" Sam asked.

"She didn't do anything, except to tell me some important information."

"What did she say?" Jake asked before sweeping me into a giant bear hug.

"The pack is in trouble. We have a week until a vampire and Jessica get their revenge."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Alice's point of view<strong>

It has been almost five years since anyone of the family members had any communication with Bella Swan. I truly did consider Bella as my sister and not a life size Barbie doll. So did most of the other family members.

But when Edward demanded that we had to move. He also banned any and all contacted with her. Life or undead life just wasn't the same.

I shopped less. Jasper is still guilty, even though the whole family told him that it wasn't his fault. Rosalie only fixes cars red and old cars since they reminded her of Bella. Emmett played less video game and watched more movies with clumsy people. Carlisle and Esme put more of an effort into their work.

Edward only misses how intelligent she is. Shortly after the family moved to Alaska, he found his mate in Tanya. All thought she is no Bella, but they still make a cute couple. He is even less miserable than before.

"I'm not miserable," Edward's voice came from the music room.

"Not now, but you were,' I responded.

I was met by silence, as I continued to flip through a fashion magazine. Suddenly a vision hit me.

_"Bella, we have to move." A young female voice said. She had green eyes and short red hair. She had blood on her forehead._

_"I can't, Paul is still not back. He promised," Bella cried into the girl's shoulder._

_"Bella think of your children? They need their mother. Now move!"_

The vision suddenly ended. Bella has kids? Something doesn't seem right, I thought. Another vision appearing right before my eyes, and it was different then the last one.

_"Irina, it's time," a female voice said from the shadow._

_Irina turned around at the same time the female came out into the open. It was Jessica Stanley. Lauren was following her around like a love sick puppy._

_"I know," snapped Irina. "Even the wolves must be destroyed."_

_"Bella Swan in not to be injured," added Jessica._

_"What about, Paul?" Lauren asked._

_Irina smiled evilly, "kill him and his kids. I want Bella Swan to suffer. I lost my beloved, Laurent."_

"_Don't kill her kids," Jessica cried. "That will kill Bella. I don't want anything to happen towards them. She needs to be safe."_

That vision suddenly ended. Edward was in the room surrounded by the family and the Denali's. I then was hit with another vision.

_Two girls around fourteen and thirteen were, laying flowers on a grave._

_"Farah, why didn't she survive?" the other girl asked._

_"Callie, mommy saved daddy's life. She didn't want to be loveless like what happened with Edward Cullen," Farah said._

_"I know," she sighed. "Fucking bloodsuckers," she muttered._

_"Now, don't act like Uncle Jake, Callie." Farah demanded._

_"I just miss her," Callie screamed. "Why didn't the Cullen's take care of Victoria or Laurent than, we wouldn't be in this mess?"_

_"I know."_

I came back to myself. "We have a problem."

The doorbell rang, as the family made their way downstairs. Carlisle went to answer it, as the family settled down in the living room. The guest was a vampire.

She had blond hair, and it was styled really well. She did have horrible taste in clothes.

"My name is Cindy Davis," she stated. "I have a warring for the Cullen family."

"We're the Cullen's," Carlisle stated.

Cindy nodded, "four almost five years ago, your family came across the nomadic vampires: James, Victoria, and Laurent. Edward was dating a Miss Isabella Swan at that time."

Jasper had Cindy pinned against the wall. "Why are you here?" He demanded in his Major's voice.

"The pack of wolves is in trouble, by a problem that you should have taken care of. Laurent and Victoria were killed by the pack. They were after Bella. Now they won't survive without your help."

"Why would we save those mutts?" Rosalie demanded.

"Three of the wolves have kids. Sam and Jared both have a boy with their imprints. Bella Swan, who is imprinted on by Paul LaHote, has two girls; Farah and Callie. Callie isn't biologically hers, but she is her guardian. Farah is her daughter biologically. If you don't help the fight either Bella or Paul will die."

Jasper released her, "She's telling the truth."

"How do you know?" Esme questioned.

"Irina has teamed up with a witch," Cindy replied. "She also has been making a newborn army."

Jasper's head snapped up. He was in major mode.

"When was the last time Irina contacted you?" Jasper asked Carmen and Eleazar.

"Two months ago," Carmen stated.

"She told us she had met a guy and was traveling," Eleazar responded.

"How do you know?" Demanded Tanya as she gave a nasty glare at Cindy, but Cindy just ignored her glare.

"Irina's my creator," Cindy said simply.

"How long has she been creating this newborn army?" Carlisle asked.

"Four years ago. I was her first newborn changed, but I didn't want to fight. I have a gift where I can see a person's past and present, also the future sometimes. Irina's up to no good," Cindy sighed. "Did I forget she also required some vampires that hate shape shifters?"

"I think we should go back to Forks," I stated. "We got involved with her, and the wolves took care of her. Now it is our turn. Besides I want my sister back."

"Alice's right," Rosalie said. "Beside I need to apologize to her. I was such a bitch back then."

"Yeah," Jasper added. "She trusted us back then, but we ruined her trust. I want to make it back up to Bella."

"Let's kick some sparkly ass," Emmett shouted in his booming voice.

"Emmett," Esme and Carmen chastised.

"We're in," Eleazar added for his family.

We turned toward Edward, "We're going to Forks."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. All characters are occ. Rated m. Paul/Bella pairing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**Bella's point of view**

To relieve some of my stress, Megan and I took the girls to the local park. The one that I always went to when I was younger. The summer day was nice and warm, with a hint of a cool breeze.

The girls talked nonstop about Forks park, and the one in Arizona. It was such a serious conversation for toddlers. But it had such a cute innocent mind. They had no problems, no big life changing worries.

Megan has volunteered to go with me. She learned about the imprinting at last night's bonfire. She was the only family member who fainted. But she held her head high when she woke up. Now she's in a better mood.

Megan was afraid that, Kelsey and I were doing drugs and in the mafia. To a point where she told my father and the elders of La Push, they did get a cheap thrill out of it.

We reached the park within minutes. Even though it wasn't that far away from the house. It worked for us as seeing; that I didn't want to run into any vampire's whatsoever.

The bright green grass crunched underneath my sneakers. Normally during the summer I tended to wear flip-flops or other sandals. It's just that Forks is much more wet than dry. So it is really a waste of money to go and buy different type of summer footwear.

Megan and I took the second free bench. It was closer to the jungle gym then the others. Farah and Callie went to play with the other children at the park. We had a close eye on them.

"So," Megan drawled out. She suddenly found the sky so interesting. "How long are you an imprint?"

"Four years ago," I said. "Although I didn't know that I was imprint upon since a couple of days ago."

"Do you like being an imprint?" She asked shyly. That was not normal for her.

"Yes," I stopped to think about it. "It gives me a good feeling. Like I will always be loved, besides the whole nine yards that goes with it."

"Bella, I'm scared," she whispered. She truly looked frightened, and so much younger. I do tend to forget how much younger she is compared to me.

Megan always had a good life. Until her father left her mom at the age of fifteen. Then, the recent occurrences; where her mom slept with her ex-boyfriend. Who is going to be her younger sibling's father? She did grow up a lot. It made me see her in a whole new light.

"What exactly are you scared of?" I asked her a simple question.

"What if Jake cheats on me? I can't go through something like that again. What if my mom visits, she sees how beautiful he is then, leaves me for her." Megan ranted.

"Megan, Jake is not your ex of an asshole. With him imprinting on you, he physically can't cheat. He might glance at another woman. But he can't touch them. You will always be on his mind."

"What if I want to travel? The wolves have to stay on La Push. Does that mean I have to move to this area permanently?"

"Megan you can travel. Vacation's and visiting family, but I honestly have no idea if you could move out of this area."

"That's what I was afraid of. I have been accepted to some great colleges. Most of them are on the East coast."

"Megan, it would be best if you talk to Jake about that. I can't exactly give you an honest answer. Besides, you can always do an online college courses. It's not exactly the end of the world, Megan."

"So is there anything about imprinting that you're scared of?" Megan asked.

"Yeah," I whispered. "If I died one day, and Paul's still alive, he would want revenge."

"So you're scared of him avenging you?" Megan asked as she lifted her right eyebrow.

"No, if I die I want him to take care of the girls. They don't need two dead parents. That's what I'm afraid of."

"You're basically scared that the girls with grow up with no parents."

"Yes," I said running my hand through my wind tossed hair. "Callie already lost her biological mother at a young age; she doesn't need to lose anyone else."

Megan looked into my brown eyes, "You're not going to die. So get that through you're thick skull," she said, fiercely.

"Anything else you want to know about imprinting?" I questioned her filling out the awkward silence.

"No," she said strongly. "I'm going to accept him. Besides what bad can happen?"

"Well..."

I was interrupted by Callie. Her blond hair was messy. Her baby blue eyes were on the verge of tears.

"Callie, what's wrong?" I asked my four year old daughter.

"Farah, scrapped her knee," she said. Her small left hand grabbed mine, "Come on."

Callie walked ahead of us, and then she stopped by the big green slide. Farah was on the ground, holding her scrapped knee, with one of her tiny hands. Her other hand was being held by a boy little bit taller than her. The boy had blond hair and stormy blue eyes. He looked to be Farah's age, maybe a little bit older. He also looked really familiar.

Grabbing the Neosporin and a band aid out of my purse, I fixed her knee. Looking into her brown eyes I asked, "Better?"

"Yes, thanks mommy," Farah said.

"You're welcome."

"Rick!"

The little blond haired boy looked behind him. I also looked in the same direction as the boy whose name is Rick. A young man with blond hair and blue eyes walked over to us. He kind of looked familiar. I think I know him, but from where?

"Rick, I told you not to run away from me." He ran his hand through his short blond hair. "I'm sorry, miss. My son ran into your daughter."

"She's fine," I said as the three kids went back to playing. "Kids will be kids." I added.

"You have that right," he muttered loud enough for me to hear. He extended his left hand, "Mike Newton."

Now I recognized him. I went to school with him. Time sure does change some people. He went from a scrawny teen to a hunk of a man. I shook his hand, "Bella Swan."

His smile widen, "I thought you moved away?"

"I did, but now I'm back."

"You have kids?" he asked.

"Yes, two girls, Callie and Farah. What about you?"

"I just have Rick."

Megan cleared her throat. "This is my cousin, Megan Grave."

"Hi," she whispered to him.

"Bella, do the girls have the same father? They don't look, like each other?" Mike asked curiously.

"Farah is mine biological daughter. Callie was my best friend's daughter, but she died before Callie was one."

Sadness flashed in Mike's eyes. "I know how tiring it could be. I have been raising Rick since he was an infant."

"What happened?" I asked.

"The summer before I started college, I started to date this woman, Shelby Glass. Everything was good until she got pregnant. She was constantly complaining. Two days after she gave birth to Rick, she left, giving up all her rights. Then, when I went to go find her, it was like she never existed."

"Wow," I said. "How old is he?"

"He just turned three?" Mike answered. A couple of seconds past, as an awkward silence happened, "Is Farah Quileute?"

"She is half," I responded.

"Who's her father?" Mike asked.

"I am," the voice of Paul, came from behind me. He was with Leah and Jake. They walked over to us. Paul wrapped his hands around my waist. "You're Mike Newton."

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Mike asked.

"Paul LaHote," Paul said.

"Jake Black," Jake introduced himself as he wrapped his arm around Megan. She relaxed into his touch slightly.

"Leah Clearwater," Leah said as she looked into his eyes. Leah couldn't stop staring into Mike's eyes. He couldn't stop looking at her, period.

I was able to tell what happened. Leah imprinted on Mike Newton. I was happy for them. She needed to get over Sam and Emily's happiness. Mike, from just looking at him, needed a little bit of excitement in his life.

"Did she just, you know," Megan whispered.

I nodded my head, as they three wolves tensed. They turned their heads to the side of the park. Eleven vampires stood completely still. Seven of the vampires I knew were the Cullen's. They looked the same as I remembered them. Paul pulled me closer to him. The Cullen's and their friends walked towards us.

The Cullen's and their vampire guests made their way over to us. Paul moved me behind him, as I kept an eye out for the kids. Jake pulled a startled Megan behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Paul demanded to the Cullen's. He started to violently shake. It was not a good idea for him to phase this close to the kids. Not to mention the public. I laid my hand on his shoulder, causing him to calm down.

"We mean you know harm," Carlisle stated. "We only came back to help with the growing problem."

"And I need to apologize to Bella," Edward stated. "I never should have broken up with you in the forest."

Megan stepped forward and screamed, "You broke up with her in the forest. That's mean," she said in a lower voice, "I thought I had guy issues."

"Who are you?" Rosalie demanded.

Megan's green eyes harden. She pushed past Jake. Her hands were on her hips, as she gave Rosalie her best bitch glare, "Megan Grave, Bella's cousin on her mother's side."

Rosalie flipped her blond hair. "You know about us?"

"Yes," Megan said not backing down. "I know because I'm Jake's imprint."

"What's an imprint?" Mike asked.

"Come on," Leah said. "I will tell you."

Leah dragged Mike to the other side of the park, but closes enough to still see his kid playing.

"Great, now we're exposed to humans," a strawberry blond female said. She was hanging all over Edward. She had a bored expression on her face.

"Well he is an imprint," Jake said.

"Since, when did Mike Newton became an imprint?" Alice asked.

"A few moments ago," I replied.

"I think we should meet somewhere," Jasper said. "We're drawling too much attention."

"Let's go to my house," I suggested. I needed to keep an eye out for the kids, and it was the perfect place to meet.

We made our way to my house, where Paul called Sam to have the wolves meet the Cullen's and their friends.

"I think we need to introduce the vampire's that we don't know," Sam told the Cullen's.

A dark haired vampire with gold eyes stoop up, I was able to tell that he was from Spanish origin. "My name is Eleazar Denali. This is my mate and wife Carmen." He pointed to a beautiful Spanish lady with gold eyes. He turned towards me, and stared with his golden eyes. "Bella, you're a shield, mental and physical."

"Maybe that's why I couldn't read your mind," Edward stated.

A blond girl stood up next, "My name is Kate Denali. This is my husband and mate Garrett." She pointed to a man with light brown hair. He wasn't that bad looking for a vampire.

The strawberry blond vampire, the one who spoke before, snuggled into Edward's side. She was trying to get me jealous, I thought. That was so not going to work.

"Tanya Denali," she said. A smile appeared on her face, as a sparkle appeared in her eyes. "I'm mated and married to Edward."

"Congratulations," I said to the happy couple.

Tanya stared at me in shock. "You're not jealous?"

"Why would I be? I'm happy with Paul. I wouldn't want to change that." I told her sincerely.

"Wow, Bella, you have grown up?" Esme commented.

"Four years can do that to a person." I looked to the side of the backyard, and saw Alice and Rosalie, playing with the girls. Currently, Farah had Rosalie in a purple boa and a blue, plastic toy tiara. Callie had Alice in a pink boa and an orange, plastic toy tiara.

"So what's going to happen when Irina comes?" Megan questioned, breaking the silence.

"We train," Jasper said. He looked like he could take on an army. "We fight. We train. We have to put our differences aside. We don't know, how many there are? "

"Agreed," the wolf pack said at the same time.

"But first we need everyone to remember each others scent."

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

**Paul's point of view**

It has been a week since the Cullen's arrived with the Denali's. Most of our free time was spent training with the vampires. With eleven vampires in Forks, I was surprised that no one else changed into a wolf. We didn't have time to deal with a newly phased wolf. They take a lot of time and energy.

Two days ago, Cindy Davis, the vampire that ran into Bella arrived with three other vampires. They unlike the Cullen's they are not Vegetarians'. But they did promise not to feed in the state of Washington.

Peter and Char were the mated couple that came with Cindy. They become good friends with the pack that they were added to the treaty.

Kayla was the third vampire that Cindy brought with her. She is the same age as Carlisle. She is an element user. Kayla feeds the same way as the Cullen's. She is really only seventeen, and has long brown curly hair.

All we had to do was wait...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Megan's point of view<strong>

When I decided to leave my home in Austin, Texas to move to the rainy town of Forks, Washington, I was hoping for some peace and quiet. I never thought that I would be sucked into the magical world of the supernatural. Or an upcoming war between the Shape shifters and vampires that involved my human cousin Bella. We also had some vampires on our own side. Although they have strange gold and red eyes, not that it isn't cool or anything, but red eyes are not normal.

My cousin, Bella had been nice to let me use her attic until I can find my own place in the area. Sue Clearwater offered me her daughters' old room. But I didn't accept it.

I was in the front yard, planting some nice smelling flowers. Jake was mowing backyard. Kelsey was on the front porch reading a romance novel. Everyone else was at the Cullen's residence, getting in some extra training.

I brought the hoe down to the earth, making a small hole in the ground, big enough for a soon to be Rose bush. I heard my man yelp from the backyard. I dropped the plant and took the home with me. Kelsey dropped her book, as we ran out back.

The riding lawn mower was off to the side. Jake was crawling away from a tall blond girl. Jake had a funny looking dagger sticking out of his leg. Blood was everywhere.

"What the hell did you do to him?" I screamed in her face.

"Me," she cackled like a witch. "I just got my revenge."

Jake pulled out the dagger. "It didn't work you crazy bitch!" He yelled out in agony as he pulled out the dagger.

"No," the blond screeched. "It was supposed to work. No, no, no. It's impossible. You have to be."

"Have to be what?" Jake asked.

"You're supposed to be the alpha. No, something is wrong," the blond said. "I'm getting out of here."

She went to pull a stick out of her boot. Kelsey snuck up behind her, tackling her to the ground. Kelsey landed on top of the girl. She grabbed her hands and held them behind her back, making sure she didn't move.

"Megan, grab her feet," Kelsey commanded, as I made my way over to her.

Kelsey grabbed her hands as I grabbed her feet. We carried her into the house, away from the prying eyes of the neighbors. Jake limped into the house behind us, not fully healed from his stab wound. One good thing about being a shifter was their quicker healing ability.

"Who is she?" I asked no one in particular.

"Jessica Stanley," Kelsey and Jake said at the same time.

"That's my name don't wear it out," Jessica said as she was being tied to a kitchen chair.

I walked over to her; bitch slapped her, before returning to my chair.

"What was that for?" Jessica cried.

"For using my imprint and almost killing him and everything else you think. What you also did to my cousin, Bella?"

"Who are you?" Jessica cried out.

"Your worse nightmare."

In the process, the front door opened. The wolves piled in, followed by the vampires.

"Nice line," Emmett said with a friendly grin on his face.

Charlie came into the living room. He took care of the law matters. He took one look at Jessica, and then turned towards me. "What happened?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bella's point of view<strong>

"I was out front, and decided to make a small garden, to bring some more color to the yard while Kelsey was there reading a book. Jake was in the backyard mowing the grass. We heard my man yelp, from the back. We went to look into it. This one over here," Megan pointed to Jessica, "was there with Jake. He had that dagger sticking out of his leg."

"We had some words with her, then she wanted to leave, but I tackled her to the ground." Kelsey added.

"Then the girls moved her into the house," Jake added.

"What was said?" Billy Black questioned.

"That I'm not the true alpha," Jake mumbled looking to the ground.

Billy sighed, "It's all catching up to me."

"What's catching up to you?" My father asked his best friend.

"Three years before Jake was born, Sara and I were having a hard time in our relationship. She took the twins to visit a family member in a different tribe for the summer." Billy started.

"You cheated on her," Jake stated as he started to shake a bit.

"No," Billy said, running his hand through his long black hair. "We were separated and seeing other people at the time. One lonely night I was having a couple of beers with a few friends, I ended up having a one-night stand."

"Billy, is that child the rightful alpha?" Carlisle asked.

Billy turned to Paul. "Paul, you're the rightful alpha, and Jake's older half brother."

Everyone was silent except for everyone's breathing. My Paul is the rightful alpha, I thought. He was always a leader in my eyes.

Everyone was praising Paul, except for Jake. He stormed out of the kitchen and I was the only one to notice. I followed, as I didn't like seeing one of my best friends hurt.

"Jake, are you alright?" I asked, sitting beside him on some plastic lawn furniture.

"No, I just found out I have a brother," he said. "Even after all the damage Jessica put me through. I was actually looking forward to becoming the new Alpha. That was the one thing I wanted the most. Now, I find out it wasn't even my birthright."

"Jake," I said giving him a giant hug. "You were meant to do great things. Even if you're not the alpha, Paul is going to need his brother more than anything. Go in there and say what's on your mind before the fight goes down."

Alice Cullen, my best vampire friend, ran out of the forest. She had a sad expression on her face. "Tomorrow," she whispered. "They're coming tomorrow morning."

**The next day**

Today was the day of the fight. The imprints and the children were sent to the Cullen's house. Cindy, Esme, and Rosalie were assigned to guard the imprints and children. Leah, Brady, and Collin were protecting the border from any unidentified vampires.

Paul pulled me to the side away from hearing range of the others. "Please come back to me," I whispered against his neck.

"I will always come back to you." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I need to go, Bella." He turned on his heels and left.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Paul's point of view<strong>

I left Bella and our kids back at the Cullen's house. I hope that nothing happens to them, I thought. They are my world. After this, I was hopping the Cullen's can stay in touch with Bella this time. She missed them like crazy from what I know. I hate to admit it, but my kids are crazy about them, too.

We came into the clearing, at the same time the enemy did. There was something different as two blond humans were directly behind the female vampire.

"Jessica!" The vampire on our side screeched, as the wolves growled in response.

The taller human, smirked evilly.

"So you still remember what I look like with died hair," she said, pretending to be fascinated.

"Irina, why are you doing this?" Kate questioned.

"They killed my mate," she screeched. "I want my revenge!"

"Still, this isn't like you," Tanya stated.

Irina's piercing red eyes looked into the vampires. "By the way, humans' are delicious," she smirked. "Vampires attack!" She yelled.

Kayla was next to my grey wolf, as she set two vampires on fire. I went straight for the leader. She was the main reason, why my kids were endangered? Anger fuelled my fighting, and I moved faster than I ever did before.

Leaping into the air, as my paws made contacted with Irina's marble like body. I growled my fiercest growl at her. Baring my teeth as I did. Her ruby red eyes widen in fear. Good, I thought. Be afraid, very afraid.

I embraced my inner wolf. Years of giving in my natural wolf side, I let go all the hostility, towards myself. I smirked, bringing an end to her.

"Paul," Jake's voice came through our pack mental link.

"Yes."

"It's over," he said.

"How many vampires were here?"

"Irina had fifteen."

"What about Lauren and Jessica?" I asked.

His wolf smiled at me, "Two vampires on Irina's side drained them completely dry of their blood."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Charlie's point of view<strong>

Bella was pacing around the Cullen's living room. She was the only one showing her nerves at this time.

"Bella, stop pacing!" Cindy ordered.

"I can't," she said. "What if someone is hurt? What if someone dies?"

Cindy rolled her eyes. "No one on our side will die," she said reassuringly.

Esme came from the kitchen with a smile on her face, "Their back."

Everyone went outside to great their loved ones.

"What happened?" Bella demanded.

Paul smiled lovingly at her. "There were only fifteen vampires. Everything is taken care of."

"Barely put up a fight," Emmett said showing off his muscled arms.

"Jessica and Lauren will never be a problem again," Jake announced.

"Why?" Sue asked as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"They were drained," Carlisle said. "By two vampires."

"Guys," Cindy Davis called out. "It's time for me to leave."

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked. Most of the woman agreed with her.

"Home," whispered Cindy, "to heaven."

"No," Bella said. "You can't die now."

"Bella, honey, I'm already dead," Cindy stated.

"But, you're a vampire," Alice stated.

Cindy sighed, tapping her forehead. Her appearance changed into Bella's old friend; Eva Wally.

"Eva," Bella whispered as silent tears trailed down her face.

"Yes, Bella, it's me."

"I thought you died?"

"I did," she stated simply.

"Then how are you standing right in front of me," Bella argued.

"I did die," Eva or Cindy explained. "I'm a guardian angel. I was sent to protect you, Bella."

"Sent by who?" she questioned.

"Why?" Paul asked, butting into their private conversation.

"If I didn't intervene, Bella would have died. She needs to live," Eva said.

"Then why aren't you your original self?" Kelsey asked.

"I didn't want Callie to see me. She's a future witch, and she would have recognized me as, her biological mother," said Eva.

"No," Eva said a moment later. "She is your daughter. She was always meant to be yours. Now I have to go. I said too much." She disappeared with a flash of white, light.

"Who was she?" Tanya Denali asked confused.

"My best friend who died," Bella whispered, as the tears rolled down her face. "Eva Catherine Wally."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: This is the last chapter of this story. I have decided to make a sequel to this story: Long Journey Home.<strong>


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** All characters are occ. Rated m. Paul/Bella pairing.**

**Author's note: All of the chapters have been rewritten, most of them are still the same, but fixed up as of 12/24/2012.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**Bella's point of view**

The small fight was over two and a half weeks ago. If you could call it a fight that is, from what I have been told. All of the guys said that it wasn't hardly a challenge. Things have slowly been back to normal, except that the vampires were invited to Sue's and my dad's wedding on the beach. Luckily the wedding was at night so they won't be reveling there sparkling selves to the human guest.

The elders of the tribe rewrote the treaty. They now can come onto the rest, but if they go and kill, and change anyone without the elder's permission, then a war would break out. They also agreed that if any of them need help on either side, they will get the help, as long as it was in reason. Everyone liked the new treaty, so they added the Denali's and Peter and Char. But they have to stick to the animal diet in the area.

I liked the new treaty better, then the old one. Especially since they all formed friendships with the wolves and the vampires. It was incredibly shocking to the elders even getting along with the vampire. They were now starting to move towards the future.

The wedding was perfect for Charlie and Sue. It was too beautiful to describe in detail. They were married in front of the ocean as the moon shown down on them, giving them a certain glow. Her wedding dress was very simple since it was not the first time either of them were getting married. Although it was the first time they were marring each other.

Leah was the maid of honor, while Emily, Kim and I were the brides mates. The dresses' were a nice lavender color, and flat sandals'. Seth, Paul, and Sam were the groomsman. There were, three flower girls; Callie, Farah, and Clair. Jackson and Hunter were the ring bears.

Then Sue and Charlie went for their honeymoon at Honolulu Hawaii, for two weeks. During that time, the female vampires went shopping with the female pack members. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme spent time getting to know Bella and her girls. The Denali's, were also getting to know me and the wolf pack. That was how the weekly shopping trips for the female started and sports bars for the men started.

My relationship with Paul has been going very well. We haven't moved in with each other, but we stay over each other houses a lot. His mom on the other hand was excited to have two granddaughters. She was told about the situation with Callie, and she plans to treat her like she will with Farah.

Megan, on the other hand, decided to do an online college for general studies. But her real passion is anything to do with the supernatural world. She was always talking to one of the elders or vampires. She became the unknown area's supernatural historian. When I started up a diner with Emily, she babysat, the kids on the side. To this day she has lived with me.

Kelsey decided that life was to short, so she moved in with Embry two weeks after she met him. She said that since they were for life she would go for it. But she was hiding the real reason for moving in, she was pregnant with Embry's child. Apparently before the fight, Embry was afraid that he wasn't going to survive. He wanted to fulfill his last wish, to have a child. She was in her fertile stages of her period, so they decided to try for a baby. Which worked on the first shot.

Everything was good, the Cullen's and Denali's moved back up to Alaska, since the Cullens are well known in this area. They promised to keep in touch this time around, not like the last time were, I didn't even get a goodbye from any of them. So every two weeks on a Saturday they would always get together and do something.

I told my girls that Paul was their father, several days after my father's wedding to Sue. We both wanted them to get along with each other before anything was said to the young ones. They were happy that he was their father, as seeing they liked him a lot. In general, they were happy to have an actual father near them constantly. That day was when we really became a family of four.

I also have been discovering ways to teach, Callie, good magic when she starts to show signs. Which she has been for three weeks. Most of the pack was there when, her magic started showing. She got mad and one of the pack members, so she was able to turn his soda into grapefruit juice.

It was the middle of October, and I was sitting outside on the back porch at midnight. The air was very cold, so I rapped my jacket against my body tighter. I had a funny feeling that someone was watching me. I looked to my right, near the woods of my house. The breeze picked out some of the fallen leaves in the wind. A voice that I recognized as Jake and Paul's grandfather, "beware! That was just part of the storm. Remember things aren't always as they seem."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I wrote this before I completed the story. I just forgot about it on my USB drive that I lost somewhere in my desk. But there is a Sequel to this story that is so much better and will be long then this story. The sequel is Long Journey Home. It takes place two years after this story.<strong>


End file.
